Le bouc émissaire
by ceroxon
Summary: Cette histoire relate le premier voeu que réalisa Belldandy, ainsi que les répercussions majeures qu'il eut sur sa vie.


**LE BOUC EMISSAIRE.**

Cette histoire relate le premier vœu réalisé par Belldandy.

Je tiens avant tout à rappeler que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic mais simplement son traducteur en version française. L'auteur est NENA CAMADERA et le titre anglais est « scapegoat ».

Excellente fanfic à mon goût. J'en ai pleuré, j'ai le cœur trop sensible. En tout cas je pense qu'elle méritait d'être traduite.

Prononciation: \ SKAP-got \

Définition de bouc émissaire :

1: Une chèvre sur la tête de laquelle sont placés symboliquement les péchés du peuple, après quoi elle est envoyée dans le désert à la cérémonie biblique du Yom Kippour.

2: Celui qui porte le blâme pour les autres.

3: Celui qui est l'objet d'une hostilité irrationnelle.

Vous pouvez rechercher sur toutes les cartes, dans toutes les archives historiques ou sur tous les sites de fouilles, vous ne trouverez jamais aucune trace du royaume d'Omélas. Il existait bien pourtant et fût même très prospère. Cependant il fut oublié des hommes par le pouvoir des vœux. Aujourd'hui, seuls les démons et les dieux s'en souviennent et seule Belldandy connaît véritablement toute la vérité.

... Il était une fois, un royaume lointain. C'était un royaume pauvre, lentement dévoré de l'intérieur. La misère s'était généralisée, la terre était morte, et la puanteur de la maladie et de la mort reposait comme une couverture sur la tête de ceux qui vivaient à l'intérieur. Les gens étaient désespérés, sans avenir, sans rien pour vivre que la mort seule à attendre.

Malade et mourant, leur roi reposait sur son lit, son corps chaud, fiévreux, exsudant la puanteur de la mort. « Qu'est-ce que mon peuple a fait pour mériter cela ? » s'écriait le roi agonisant, des larmes tombant de ses joues qui s'étaient affaissées avec l'âge. « Avons-nous fait quelque chose de mal ? Le ciel nous a-t-il maudit ? Est-ce que les dieux nous ont abandonnés ? S'il vous plaît Seigneur, avec le dernier souffle que j'ai, répondez à mes questions ! »

Le roi priait et pleurait, cherchant désespérément une réponse, tout en sachant au plus profond de son cœur que comme tous ceux qui vivaient sous son règne, et qui comme lui, avaient tant prié à maintes reprises, il ne recevrait pas de réponse à ses interrogations.

C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait.

Car, dans sa chambre, un foyer crépitait tranquillement, seul compagnon du roi enregistrant les hallucinations qui hantaient son esprit fragile. Tout d'un coup, une étincelle jaillit du feu, lumineuse, rouge et brillante. Elle tomba sur le sol recouvert d'une moquette, qui aurait du prendre feu, mais rien de la sorte ne se produisit.

Au lieu de ça, l'étincelle grandit en taille, devenant de plus en plus grosse et de plus en plus lumineuse, se dirigeant vers le lit du roi avec une volonté qui lui était propre. Le roi, repérant l'étincelle, sentit une ondée rapide de larmes couler de ses yeux, car il savait qu'avec l'arrivée de l'étincelle, brillante avec une forme de plus en plus humaine, que son heure était venue. Le roi ferma les yeux et sanglotait, souhaitant ne pas voir le visage qui devait l'emmener loin de son foyer, ni le fantôme de feu qui devait le prendre.

« Oh bon roi, pourquoi pleures-tu? S'il te plaît ouvre les yeux. »

Une voix avait parlé, douce, tendre, féminine, et quelque chose de chaud, plein de vie touchait sa joue. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, le roi, curieux de connaître le propriétaire d'une telle voix, obéit. Ouvrant les yeux il trouva non pas un esprit terrible venu l'emmener, mais une femme, assise sur le bord de son lit, une main posée doucement sur sa joue.

Elle était terrifiante et apaisante à la fois. De son visage, le roi vit l'amante qu'il avait toujours désirée, la reine parfaite pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Sa mère, sa fille, la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, la mendiante dans la rue, la vieille sorcière dans les bois, les petites filles mourant de faim dans les rues en bas de son château.

Elle était tout cela et rien de la sorte en même temps. A ce moment, le roi sut qu'il parlait à une déesse.

« S'il vous plaît... » La voix du roi était à peine plus qu'un murmure, tant il était frappé de crainte. « Je souhaite mettre fin aux souffrances de mon pays. Je souhaite que ce royaume et ceux dans ses murs connaissent le bonheur. Je veux une fin à cette souffrance et ces fléaux, cette pauvreté qui pèse sur notre dos, là où le sol est stérile et que même les animaux errants n'osent approcher. S'il vous plaît Grande Dame ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi, que mon peuple connaisse le goût d'une joie qui lui est refusé depuis si longtemps ! Je donnerais tout ! Ma vie ! Mes enfants ! N'importe quoi ! »

Alors, pris de court par un désir si désintéressé, la divinité posa une main sur son cœur. « Oh doux roi... un tel souhait vous grandit, non pas pour vous, ni vos proches, mais pour les gens qui vous servent. S'il vous plaît... pour quelle raison souhaitez-vous cela ? »

Le roi, avec les dernières forces qu'il avait, tendit ses mains, fragiles et faibles, avec la chair qui pendait de ses os, pour saisir la main sur sa joue. «J'ai été parmi les derniers à attraper ce fléau. » dit-il. « Avant cette maladie qui m'accable, je me suis rendu dans les rues et ai été dégoûté par ce que j'y ai vu. Ceux qui meurent dans les rues, tandis que d'autres s'en prenaient à leurs cadavres pour le peu que les morts avaient à offrir. Des mendiants et des voleurs traînaient derrière moi dans une caravane, et pas une seule personne ne m'a montré le moindre signe de respect. Voyant en eux mon avenir, je me suis enfermé dans mon château, rassemblant les stocks restants que nous avions pour moi et ma famille. Et alors que le reste de mon peuple mourrait en bas, j'ai vécu confortablement dans mon donjon. Pourtant, alors que la nourriture s'épuisait, nous finîmes par devenir nous-même victimes de la maladie qui ravage mon peuple, et quand mon fils aîné est mort, j'ai découvert le sens du mot désespoir. »

Sa volonté devint plus forte avec une décision prise depuis longtemps. «Je suis devenu humble depuis la mort de mon fils et avec ma propre mort si proche. Alors je vous demande encore une fois Grande Dame, ne soulagerez vous pas la souffrance de mon peuple ? »

La femme resta silencieuse pendant de longues minutes qui semblait s'étendre loin dans l'éternité remplissant d'effroi le cœur du vieux roi, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle rejette sa dernière supplique. Et au moment où il se sentit prêt à s'effondrer de désespoir une fois de plus, la divinité parla à nouveau.

«Vous avez grandi en sagesse sur votre lit de mort, doux roi. Vos paroles ont touché mon cœur, et je vais donc exaucer votre souhait. Cependant, votre souhait est important, et ne peut être fait sans un échange pour l'utopie que vous recherchez. Quelque chose à la mesure doit être donné en retour. »

Instantanément, le roi s'écria: « Ma vie ! Ma vie ! Pour mon royaume, pour ma famille, je vais donner ma vie pour ce vœu là ! »

Pourtant, la femme secoua la tête. « Votre vie arrive à son terme, bon roi, et ferait peu pour le royaume que vous aimez. J'aurais besoin d'un plus grand sacrifice, celui qui pourrait sauver la ville et l'entretenir à travers les années. »

« Alors je vous donne mon enfant, qui est encore à naître du ventre de sa mère malade. Sauver mon royaume, et je vous donnerai ma vie et la vie de mon enfant qui n'est pas encore né pour l'utilisation que vous jugerez bonne. »

La femme réfléchit au marché pendant un instant, plongeant à nouveau dans un silence contemplatif, avant de répondre « Eh bien, bon roi. Je vais sauver votre royaume en échange de deux vies. Je vais prendre votre vie, et l'utiliser pour guérir votre reine malade et lui donner la force de mettre au monde votre enfant. A sa naissance, les péchés de ce royaume et ceux qui y vivent pèseront sur ses épaules. Plus votre royaume prospéra, plus l'enfant souffrira. Plus de douleurs et de souffrances l'accableront, plus grand et prospère deviendra votre royaume. »

« De plus, à sa naissance, une annonce devra être faite, à toutes les personnes en âge qui vivent dans ce pays, que sa souffrance est le prix de leur bonheur, et que lorsque viendra le temps pour leurs enfants d'être en âge, eux aussi devront apprendre la vérité. »

Avec ces derniers mots, la femme éclata en flammes, redevenant l'étincelle qu'elle était quelques instants auparavant sur le lit où reposait le roi mourrant. Le monde autour de lui brûlait, le vieux roi pleurait des larmes qui aurait pu être aussi bien de la joie que du désespoir, puis ses paupières se refermèrent à jamais.

«Père, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! » s'écria la jeune femme, en claquant les mains sur la table en bois devant elle avant de se lever. « Vous voulez me dire que toute ma vie, toute notre vie, à Omélas, est redevenue prospère en raison de la souffrance permanente d'une personne innocente ? Depuis l'instant où elle est née ? » La fille aux cheveux sombres leva ses bras en éventail, ses yeux s'attardant sur les peintures murales élaborées, les lustres, les meubles, grand et tellement plus encore. « Père, comment pouvez-vous vivre avec cela ? Sachant que nous vivons dans une telle splendeur en raison d'un sacrifice ? » Elle tourna son attention vers son père, qui regardait son indignation en silence, les bras croisés avec un froncement de sourcils sur le visage. « Père ! »

« Silence! » répondit le père dans un rugissement, obligeant la jeune femme, qui venait à peine d'entrer dans l'âge adulte, à baisser d'un ton. « Enfant des mines, tu as oublié les privations que nous avons endurées avant la prospérité dont nous jouissons aujourd'hui. Combien nous étions pauvres, comment votre mère, ma femme, est morte de maladie dans la rue même où nous vivons en ce moment, comme tant d'autres ! Sans ce sacrifice, nous ne serions pas ici aujourd'hui, sains, forts et riches ! Sans la souffrance d'un enfant, tu ne serais pas là ! »

La jeune femme recula, surprise et honteuse de la rage de son père. Laissant sa bouche ouverte de consternation, les mains serrées à ses côtés et les yeux fixés sur le sol, incapable de respecter cette colère qui était si semblable à la sienne.

Se calmant, l'aîné continua, la tempête qui avait eu lieu il y'a quelques secondes avait été remplacé par le grondement de tonnerre lointain qui était sa voix. « Nous sommes tous conscients de cette vérité, ma chère fille. Et alors que j'ai honte de le dire, je l'ai acceptée. Je suis également venu à la prise de conscience qu'il est de loin préférable de laisser une seule personne souffrir plutôt que de voir disparaître toute la nation qui l'entoure, comme cela faillit être le cas de notre royaume. La vie que nous avons vécue avant... Je ne la souhaite pas à mon pire ennemi, et, comme notre défunt roi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour éviter que cela se reproduise. Et par les dieux, si ce moyen consiste à avoir un seul enfant responsable de toutes les douleurs et les souffrances de ce moment-là, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je vais vivre ma vie, et je vais en profiter au maximum, afin de ne pas laisser le sacrifice de cet enfant être vain. »

Il se détourna, ses pensées orageuses remplies par les souvenirs de moments difficiles depuis longtemps révolus. « Et si tu ne peux pas apprécier les circonstances dans lesquelles nous vivons, alors quitte cette terre, pour un endroit peut-être un peu plus honnête à tes yeux. » Cela étant dit, le père quitta la salle, les cris et les protestations de son enfant à ses paroles le hantant jusqu'à l'escalier.

Désormais seule, la jeune femme saisit la chaise dans laquelle elle s'était assise comme un soutien, serrant les dents dans un tourbillon de colère, de peur, et de tristesse aux paroles de son père. Partir ? Pensa t-elle, le mot seul causant un nœud d'anxiété dans son estomac. Partir comme Isa et Setanta et les autres qui étaient partis sitôt être entrés dans l'âge adulte ? Il y'avait toujours eu un ou deux des plus anciens de son groupe d'amis qui, après être devenu un adulte aux yeux de leur société, était parti pour des raisons inconnues d'elle à ce moment-là.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui soit revenu après leur décision de partir.

La jeune fille était blanche de peur et de confusion, s'asseyant sur la chaise elle prit son visage dans ses mains. « Comment peut-il s'attendre à ce que je parte immédiatement après avoir entendu cette vérité ? » Pensa-t-elle. « Ce royaume c'est tout ce que j'ai connu depuis ma naissance. Je ne pourrais jamais quitter cet endroit, peu importe ce qu'il adviendra.

.… Le pourrais-je ? »

Le grognement fut remplacé par un froncement de sourcils et un coup d'œil rapide à la porte que son père avait indiqué à la femme en lui proposant de quitter la maison. Pendant un moment, la jeune femme se contenta de regarder la porte, son esprit en effervescence avec des pensées et des idées qui la faisait se sentir bizarre et chaleureuse en même temps. La femme prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte, sortant dans le monde au-delà.

Et quel monde grand et glorieux elle pouvait voir. Ses rues étaient magnifiquement décorées, parsemées de colporteurs et de marchands, un arc-en-ciel de gens et de marchandises tournoyant dans une danse de prospérité. L'air était doux du parfum des fleurs venues aussi bien du pays que de l'étranger, semblant chanter avec la voix de ceux qui vaquaient à leurs occupations dans les rues. Des interprètes dansaient gaiement à chaque carrefour et les vendeurs proposaient toutes sortes d'aliments, brioches, pains, épices, viandes, fruits dont la texture et l'odeur suscitait la gourmandise de tous ceux qui passaient à leur portée.

Les bâtiments étaient élégants et complexes, orné de pentes douces et de courbes de conception artistique, avec une flore allant des simples fleurs de buisson à de grands arbres imposants placés avec la précision d'un mathématicien, ornementé ici et là d'animaux sculptés. Et par-dessus tout, à une plus grande distance, un château surgit, grand et glorieux, magnifique, les drapeaux de la nation dominant les flèches de lumière réfléchie par l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de la cour intérieure du château, créant l'illusion d'un château enchanté directement issu des contes de fées si souvent racontés aux jeunes enfants au moment de se coucher.

La terre était fertile et ses gens étaient heureux, alors que la jeune femme passa à travers la foule, elle ne pouvait que regarder une personne après l'autre. Est-ce vrai ? se demandait-elle. Est-ce que tous ces gens savent d'où provient leur bonne fortune ? Comment peuvent-ils être heureux ?

Je ne comprends pas...

La jeune femme continua d'errer dans les rues, prisonnière d'une pensée qu'elle essayait de raisonner, une décision qui se faisait de plus en plus claire au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher au moment où elle rentra chez elle.

Son père était dans son cabinet, là où elle l'avait quitté tantôt, ses mouvements étaient doux et silencieux, semblables à ceux d'un fantôme tandis qu'elle gravit les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Comme le reste de la maison, celle-ci aussi ressemblait au bureau d'un riche commerçant. D'élégantes tapisseries ornaient les murs, des étagères étaient remplies à ras bord avec des œuvres littéraires et des commodes en bois massif agrémentées de gravures étaient remplies de robes somptueuses. Un lit grand et confortable était aligné dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre ouvrant sur un balcon.

La femme se mordit la lèvre. Entrant dans son cabinet, elle se mit à préparer un grand sac de voyage.

Elle avait pris sa décision.

La voyageuse fredonnait doucement en elle-même tandis qu'elle errait sur le vieux sentier, presque invisible, dans l'obscurité envahissante des arbres environnants de la forêt qu'elle traversait. Vêtu d'une robe de voyage plus digne d'une prêtresse que d'une voyageuse, la fille aux cheveux châtain traversa le paysage avec l'aisance d'un chat, sa lumière parvenant à éclairer les débris sombres et silencieux sur le sol de la forêt. Seule une petite lampe, suspendue au sommet de son bâton de marche, lui permettait de poursuivre sa route devant elle tant la forêt était si épaisse que même les étoiles et la lune ne pouvait éclairer son chemin.

La forêt sombre était loin d'être morte cependant, tout autour d'elle, elle put entendre le bruissement des buissons lorsqu'une créature nocturne s'élança vers sa lumière. Au-dessus de sa tête elle entendit le hululement d'une chouette, et au loin, une meute de loups chantait un refrain de chasse. Les diverses chansons qu'elle percevait la nuit la faisait sourire, et presque comme s'il sentait sa joie, les pins de chaque côté du chemin semblait croître comme par magie, pour atteindre le point où son corps brossait les feuilles.

La femme rit aux actions de la forêt, caressant les buissons et le bois des arbres auxquels elle se mit à parler « Oui, oui... vous êtes tous de beaux et merveilleux enfants. » roucoulait-elle amoureusement. « Mais vous devriez vous calmer. Ces sentiers sont nécessaires aux hommes pour traverser. Si vous les cacher, ils ne réfléchiront pas à deux fois avant de vous couper. »

Les buissons semblaient frémir et les arbres gémir aux mots de la déesse. Encore une fois elle s'avança à travers la flore sans la moindre difficulté. « Allons, allons, ne le prenez pas comme ça. » gronda t'elle doucement. « Cela ne signifie pas que vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous épanouir dans votre maison » ajouta Belldandy.

« Vivez librement. Ne laissez pas d'autre obstacle dans votre vie » Elle caressa un arbre qui semblait être devenu une douce maison pour une colonie de termites, tandis que ses branches s'épanouissaient à la vie. « Vous avez tous besoin d'êtres forts si vous voulez vivre, peu importe comment. Alors s'il vous plaît, continuez votre travail. »

Elle s'inclina devant le vieil arbre qui se mourait lentement, et vit l'esprit aîné qui était attachée à ses branches lui sourire en retour. « Maintenant, s'il vous plaît excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de m'en aller. Je suis de plus en plus en retard à un rendez-vous. » Cela dit, Belldandy se détourna et revint sur le chemin, le bourdonnement qui s'était arrêté durant la conversation repartit en un chant forestier que Belldandy ne se lassait pas d'écouter, un sourire sur son visage qui montait jusqu'a ses oreilles reprenant la chanson des esprits locaux, chantant en chœur avec eux.

Ce fût lorsque Belldandy sortit de la forêt qu'elle tomba sur une autre voyageuse.

Vêtue d'une robe faite pour la vie dans une riche cité plutôt qu'une robe plus durable pour une voyageuse, la jeune femme s'approcha courbé par son sac à dos avec une lanterne à la main, faisant son chemin en descendant la colline qui surplombait la forêt que Belldandy venait de quitter. Surprise de voir une autre voyageuse si tard la nuit, les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent à une courte distance l'une de l'autre, se scrutant mutuellement avec curiosité.

Ce fût Belldandy qui parla la première. « Mon Dieu, je ne m'attendais pas à voir une autre personne si tard. » dit-elle gaiement. « S'il vous plaît, si vous le voulez bien, pourriez vous m'indiquer le chemin pour arriver en Omélas ? J'essaye de m'y rendre, mais il semble que mon sens de l'orientation soit encore un peu troublé et je me suis retrouvé au mauvais endroit. »

La jeune femme clignota des yeux de surprise avant de répondre: « Omélas ? Vous souhaitez vous rendre à Omélas ? » Elle n'avait jamais vu une autre personne du monde extérieur entrer dans son royaume, quand elle était plus jeune, elle avait grandi en croyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre en dehors d'Omélas, puis que le royaume était un Eden caché au reste du monde. « Oui... oui, je connais Omélas. J'en suis parti, il y'a trois heures, sur le chemin où vous marchez maintenant. » Elle regarda Belldandy avec curiosité. « Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient... je me demande, prêtresse, quelles affaires vous amènent dans le royaume d'Omélas ? »

Belldandy exprima un sourire tendre et triste à la fois. «J'ai un rendez-vous à Omélas. » expliqua-t-elle. « Avec quelqu'un qui m'appelle dans ses rêves. » Ses yeux devinrent lointain, et la jeune femme se demanda ce que la prêtresse voyageuse voulait dire. « C'est quelqu'un qui semble si triste. Comme s'il n'avait jamais connu le bonheur depuis sa naissance ! » La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains secoua la tête, ses yeux se tournant une nouvelle fois vers la jeune femme. « Et vous? Où pouvez-vous bien aller comme cela, mademoiselle ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, un froncement de sourcils sur son visage quand elle se rappela la vérité qui lui fût révélée ce jour-là. « Celui qui n'a jamais connu le bonheur ? Je me demande si elle parle de... »

« Je ne suis... pas sûr. » Répondit-elle. « Seulement lorsque j'ai su la vérité et que tout ce que j'ai connu était un mensonge, et que j'ai eu la possibilité de continuer à vivre en sachant ou à laisser et partir chercher ma propre vérité. J'ai décidé de partir. » Elle rendit son regard à Belldandy. « Ah... vous ne connaîtriez pas une ville ou un village qui pourrait être à proximité, s'il vous plaît ? »

C'est donc un chemin qui s'éloigne d'Omélas... « Oui, tout à fait. Si vous suivez ce sentier à travers la forêt vers l'est à travers les montagnes à la bifurcation de la route, vous pourriez tomber sur une petite ville à un ou deux jours de marche d'ici. » répondit Belldandy en souriant tandis qu'elle regardait les yeux de la jeune femme s'allumer de joie. Tendant la main, elle saisit celle de Belldandy, la serrant avec douceur. « Soyez juste sûre de bien rester sur le chemin. » lui dit-elle. « Les routes peuvent être dangereuses si vous vous écartez de leur parcours, mais aucun mal ne vous sera fait si vous restez sur la route principale. » La femme aux yeux bleus pressa les mains de la déesse encore une fois.

Avec cela, Belldandy salua l'inconnue. « Prenez bien soin de vous. » dit-elle en souriant. Elle décerna ses propres bénédictions à la jeune fille, une personne entrant juste dans la phase de l'âge adulte et ignorante des cruautés qu'il avait à offrir, celle qui avait décidé de vivre sa propre vie plutôt que la vie que lui octroyait le pays enchanté. Belldandy reprit son long voyage jusqu'à Omélas, le royaume même que la jeune fille quittait.

Il était né sans voix.

L'élu savait qu'il avait été marqué à la naissance. Détruite par les flammes de guérison qui avait pris la vie du roi, la reine avait donné toute la force de son corps. Ils disaient que c'était l'une des nombreuses malédictions sur sa tête, à partir du moment où il était né jusqu'au jour où il l'avait finalement accepté.

Et il les croyait. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit toute sa vie.

C'était pourquoi il vivait loin de ceux qu'il connaissait, dans un lieu sombre, sa seule lumière était la faible lueur des braises d'un vieux foyer qui refusait de mourir. C'était pourquoi les murs étaient entourés de barres de fer froides et que son lit n'était rien de plus qu'une dalle de pierre froide recouverte d'une couverture mangé par les mites. C'était pourquoi sa nourriture avait un goût de pourriture et que son estomac tordu criait famine et que son corps souffrait d'une maladie qui ne voulait pas le quitter.

C'était pourquoi l'élu était battu, injurié, torturé au point où sa douleur devenait si grande qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher.

Car il était Azazel, lui avaient-ils dit. Et son sort était sans valeur.

Et pourtant...

A chaque cri de douleur, une famille mangeait plus qu'a sa faim, la nourriture était si abondante que pas un membre n'aurait la chance de finir son assiette avant que son ventre ne fût plein. Pour chaque nuit qu'il dormait, seul, dans le froid, sur une dalle de pierre sans chaleur, une mère, saine et chaleureuse dans un lit, donnait naissance à son enfant, fort et en bonne santé s'épanouissant à la vie, plein de potentiel. Pour chaque claque, chaque coup, chaque crachat ou toute dégradation sur son corps, un marchand vendait ses marchandises, un agriculteur récoltait la meilleure récolte de la saison, un enfant apprenait à lire et à écrire, et pas une seule personne ne souffrait de faim ou de pauvreté.

Et sa souffrance continuait, connue seulement un bref moment dans la vie de ceux qui en bénéficiaient, qui s'empressait d'oublier ou de justifier au plus vite pour profiter de leur propre bonheur.

Car il était Azazel, lui avait-on dit et il était leur prince.

On lui avait donné le nom d'un démon légendaire à l'origine de tous les maux du monde et donc devant prendre sur lui tous les pêchés qui en découlerait éternellement. Se dire que c'était un démon qui souffrait aidait le peuple à mieux garder bonne conscience et à y voir une tradition et une justice plutôt q'un ignoble sacrifice.

Pourtant, durant toute sa vie de misère, il n'était pas seul dans son malheur.

Car, dans sa cellule, à l'insu de tous, sauf un, vivait une autre créature.

Un chat, qui vivait avec lui d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, apparaissant tel une braise mourante de la cheminée de solitude dans laquelle il vivait, sa seule source de chaleur. Une bête maigre et famélique, au pelage galeux couvert de cendres, pâle comme un fantôme chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Et maintenant, seul et loin de ceux qu'il avait connu, il s'était approché une fois de plus, dans un nuage de cendres alors qu'il se retirait de la chaleur du brasier en direction de la cellule froide où logeait Azazel. Allongé sur son lit, il regardait la bête approcher, au trot avec un rat mort dans sa bouche. Sans invitation, il bondit au-dessus de la dalle, avant de s'asseoir devant sa tête, où le chat déposait sa cargaison en face de son visage avant de se lover dans un petit creux près de son épaule.

Il regardait avec des yeux d'or tandis qu'Azazel dévorait le rat avec tout le désespoir de la faim, déchirant et avalant tout, la fourrure, la viande, le sang et les os, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'autre qu'un peu de sang refroidi qui couvrait sa bouche et ses mains, alors qu'il était toujours assis sur la pierre. Une fois sa faim calmée, une petite étincelle rose de ce qui aurait pu passer pour le bonheur, emplissait son cœur.

Une fois dévoré et son ventre moins vide, le jeune homme s'enroula autour du chat, savourant la chaleur qui émanait de son petit corps et caressant sa fourrure avec des doigts couverts de crasse mais avec toute la prudence d'une créature faite de verre. Il était dans un tel état qu'il dormait, couvert de poussière, de saletés et des cendres du chat, où il trouvait une petite paix.

Pourtant, avec sa paix...

Une mère descendait à ses armoires, dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de grain pour le pain, ne trouvant q'une infestation de rats. Un casier de viande de boucherie était ouvert, pour découvrir un trou dans le mur du fond, par lequel un petit animal était entré, dévorant des morceaux de viande et ruinant ce qui restait. Une famille tombait malade par empoisonnement à cause de souris qui avaient préalablement grignoté la nourriture qu'elle avait mangée.

Et de même que leur prince ignoré, enfermé dans un cachot profond des murs d'un grand château, leurs cris n'étaient pas entendus, personne ne connaissait les raisons de leur malheur.

Inconnu de tous, sauf un, qui dressait l'oreille au son de leurs cris, au plus profond des geôles du château, recroquevillé sous le menton du prince, le regardant avec des yeux d'or.

Même dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Omélas était un lieu de grande activité. Tandis que Belldandy marchait le long des murs extérieurs entourés de gardes qui la saluait gentiment tandis qu'elle passait devant eux, les membres les plus nocturnes de la société erraient dans les rues, certains en couple, certains en groupes, et d'autres seuls, remplissant l'air du rire des artistes de rue, des odeurs de souper en solitaire ou d'un petit-déjeuner en préparation, tous éclairés par la lumière des étoiles et de la lune ainsi que des feux de torche allumés au-dessus des balcons.

« Cet endroit est incroyable. » murmura Belldandy à elle-même, sa voix se noyant sans le bruit sourd de la population environnante. « Je n'ai jamais vu un groupe de mortels si prospère avant. » dit-elle. « Est-ce vraiment là où je dois réaliser mon premier contrat ? »

Seul le va et vient continue de la population qui l'entourait répondit à sa question, ainsi la jeune fille poursuivit son chemin.

Ce fût sa première tâche en temps que déesse de première classe avec une licence nouvellement acquise. Assigné à elle par son mentor, Célestin, comme un moyen de tester ses capacités, c'était sa première incursion dans le plan de la troisième dimension. Par conséquent, c'était la première fois que Belldandy utilise une grille de téléportation, et donc, comme cela se produisait de temps en temps avec les personnes nouvellement descendues, Belldandy avait entré les coordonnées de son client avec une erreur d'un, et s'était retrouvé dans un village voisin plutôt que dans le royaume où elle avait l'intention de se rendre.

Le village, habitué à voir toutes type de vêtement porté par de nombreux voyageurs qui erraient dans les rues d'une ville à l'autre, ne daigna même pas l'interroger sur son costume extravagant, et s'était avéré en fait plutôt utile pour la guider vers l'endroit où se situait Omélas. Avec le recul, Belldandy pourrait se considérer chanceuse d'avoir pu être si bien guidée, il n'y avait donc aucune chance, quelle que soit la façon dont cela finirait, qu'elle ne parvienne pas à destination. De plus il n'y avait aucune sorte de délai pour accomplir le désir du client, comme certains dieux aimaient à placer sur leurs subordonnés plus jeunes durant leur formation.

Et tandis que Belldandy était incertaine de la raison derrière tout cela à cause d'un fichier qu'elle n'avait pas lu, Célestin lui avait assuré qu'elle aurait toutes les explications une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé son client.

D'une certaine manière, autant elle respectait son mentor, autant ses mots l'emplissait d'un malaise qui l'a rendait de plus en plus nauséeuse au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait.

Pourtant, le dieu ne l'avait jamais trompée, et alors qu'elle faisait confiance à ses paroles, en plaçant sa foi en l'homme qui était devenu plus un père pour elle que celui dont elle partageait le sang, elle descendit sur terre, déterminée à montrer que Célestin avait eu raison de placer sa confiance en elle. Toujours est-il... Pour quelqu'un d'aussi nouveau que moi d'être attribué à une personne... Je ne suis même pas autorisé à lire son profil, et il m'envoie exaucer son vœu ? Je suis honoré d'avoir été choisi, pour cette mission, mais en même temps... je pense qu'il aurait été plus bénéfique que quelqu'un de plus expérimenté y'aille... ou du moins, une personne avec un niveau assez élevé pour connaître le profil de cette personne.

Belldandy poussa un soupir en hochant la tête, songeant aux plans parfois incompréhensibles du ciel avant de retourner son attention vers le présent. Même lorsque ses pensées étaient distraites, son corps semblait toujours savoir où la déesse avait besoin d'aller, et ainsi la jeune fille cligna des yeux devant la grille élaborée devant elle.

La grille de la grande porte du château avait des barreaux si large que ses doigts passaient à peine à travers. Tandis qu'elle mit ses mains autour des barres noires en forme de spirales de fleurs entrelacées, incrustée dans les barres de métal par la main d'un maître artisan, Belldandy espionna la cour intérieure, admirant des jardins traversés par des allées en marbre menant aux portes du château.

Et c'est à travers ces portes qu'elle trouverait celui qui sans le savoir l'avait appelé.

La déesse prit du recul, regardant de chaque côté de la grande porte et prenant note des deux gardes postés de chaque côté. Un simple désir de passer inaperçu avait rendu le duo aveugle à la déesse passant entre eux, gardant des expressions de pierre sous un casque de fer, les yeux dardant un passant qui passait devant eux sans prendre conscience q'un être invisible était si près. Belldandy sourit tendrement au duo, puis sauta en l'air, bondissant sur les portes de fer et atterrissant de l'autre côté, comme si la grande barricade n'était rien de plus q'un journal sur le sol par-dessus lequel un enfant pouvait sauter.

Cela fait, la déesse continua, par la cour passant les portes, se déplaçant dans un château où l'âme d'un de ses occupants portait le fardeau de son peuple.

C'était étrange, la façon dont elle se dirigeait vers son client, cette personne dont la voix avait atteint les oreilles du ciel. C'était le fil rouge du destin qui conduisait Belldandy dans la bonne direction. Depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans la ville, c'était la première chose que la déesse avait remarqué, tout le monde, des bébés dans les bras de leur mère aux vieillards marchants avec une canne avaient tous un fil rouge d'énergie lié à leur doigt.

Cela avait alarmé Belldandy dans un premier temps, car en général de telles chaînes d'énergies, tout en n'étant pas rare chez les mortels du troisième plan, ne sont pas reliées les unes aux autres autant qu'elle le sache, ni si vibrante qu'ils brillaient comme des braises fraîches provenant d'un incendie à ses yeux. En outre, aucune chaîne n'était reliée à un couple seul, comme c'était le cas occasionnellement avec l'âme sœur ou un ami mourrant. Non... ces nombreuses cordes conduisaient toutes dans une seule direction, le tissage et l'interdépendance entre elles, créait une bobine de fil, qui ne cessait de devenir plus épaisse au fur et à mesure que Belldandy progressait vers le château, vers son client.

Il devait y'avoir une anomalie, car de toute évidence il n'y avait pas en ce temps de déesse capable de toucher la vie d'un pays sur autant d'années. Quelle était la raison derrière un tel événement ?

Elle se demandait si un tel phénomène n'avait pas un rapport avec les autorités compétentes du Ciel. Évidemment, ce n'était pas l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'un moindre plan. Seuls ceux qui résident dans la dixième dimension étaient capables d'un tel exploit, et maintenant, la grande bobine d'énergie rouge devenait de plus en plus épaisse et plus large avec plus de gens passant à l'intérieur du château lui-même, Belldandy s'interrogea si, au bout de cette magie, à sa source, elle trouverait son client.

Il grandissait à mesure que le nombre de gens diminuait tandis que Belldandy s'aventurait plus avant dans le château. Au plus elle avançait, moins elle voyait de gens, même les gardes et les serviteurs semblaient disparaître. Dans certains pays lointain où elle était allée, car ce n'était pas la première fois, Belldandy se demandait si elle était passé à travers une quelconque déchirure dans le tissu du monde et qu'elle était en train d'errer, sans le vouloir, dans un autre.

Elle n'aurait pas été la première.

Pourtant, le chemin rouge n'avait pas disparu, et donc, Belldandy ne pouvait que supposer qu'elle était encore dans le monde normal, car il était certain qu'elle n'aurait pas été envoyée dans ce royaume-ci, si la personne qu'elle cherchait habitait dans un autre.

La déesse s'arrêta devant une porte, isolée et dans un tel état de délabrement qu'elle semblait crier aux passant « rester à l'écart ». Le chemin rouge disparaissait au-delà de la porte, et avec un regard décidé, Belldandy saisit la poignée. Des visions agressèrent son esprit au niveau des doigts saisissant la poignée en métal, Belldandy haleta tandis q'une onde d'énergie négative balaya sa conscience. La déesse retira brusquement sa main comme si elle avait été mordue, et pendant quelques secondes Belldandy se contenta de regarder la poignée, ne sachant pas encore si elle oserait continuer compte tenu de négativité qui émanait de la poignée de porte.

Si ces images rémanentes monstrueuses reposaient sur une simple poignée de porte, quel terrible démon pouvait bien se trouver derrière avec celui qui vivait à l'intérieur ?

Pourtant, n'était-elle pas une déesse de première classe? N'était-ce pas son devoir de rechercher tout ce qui devait se trouver derrière la négativité et leur donner une chance d'espoir ? N'était-ce pas cela la charge d'une déesse comme elle ?

La réponse était simple, elle pouvait l'entendre avec l'écho du battement de son cœur.

Et c'est ainsi, avec une respiration profonde, que Belldandy saisit la poignée de la porte une fois de plus et entra dans une obscurité qui semblait l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que les yeux de Belldandy s'adaptent à l'obscurité qui avait soudainement frappé sa vue alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle. Plusieurs minutes plus tard avant que la jeune femme en vienne à réaliser que malgré l'obscurité de la chambre dans laquelle elle marchait, il y avait une toute petite source de lumière permettant de voir.

Prudemment, la déesse fit son chemin à travers la salle, qui n'était pas une chambre comme elle l'avait pensé, mais une cellule, dont l'entrée se trouvait en haut d'un escalier à la fois grand et large, maintenant abîmé et décrépit, dont l'irrégularité des marches menaçait de tuer un homme s'il lui en laissait la possibilité.

La femme descendit l'escalier, en utilisant son intuition surnaturelle et une petite quantité de magie pour franchir en toute sécurité la cage d'escalier sans le moindre incident, jusqu'a l'étage inférieur.

Ce fût là, dans une cellule entourée de barres de fer et de murs de pierre, que Belldandy trouva la source des fils rouges du destin ainsi que celui qui devait être son client dans un instant diablement maudit.

À première vue, Belldandy ne savait même pas que la masse incandescente de fils rouges contenait une personne au sein de ses nœuds, les fils si beau étaient si épais et entremêlés qu'ils cachaient presque la personne à ses yeux divins. Un deuxième coup d'œil révéla une petite étincelle symbolisant la force de vie de cette personne, et pourtant, même alors, il fallut plusieurs minutes à la jeune fille aux yeux bleu-lumineux avant de pouvoir ajuster correctement sa vision, révélant la forme qui avait été caché à la déesse.

Un homme... non un garçon, recroquevillé dans une cellule, ses vêtements usés et couverts de saleté crasseuse, troué de toute part, révélant une peau pâle accrochée aux os. Des ecchymoses et des coupures lézardaient sa peau de cicatrices couvertes de pus séché, ses cheveux étaient noirs de saletés et de boue et le ciel savait quoi d'autre, accroché mollement à un visage aux pommettes gonflées tirant sur sa peau fantomatique. Il reposait sur une dalle de pierre qui semblait être tombée du plafond il y'a longtemps, pas complètement plate. Quelque chose sur lequel même un chien errant en ville la nuit ne se coucherait pas. Endormi, son corps s'était recroquevillé en une petite boule serrée dans un effort vain de conserver une certaine chaleur de lui-même contre un environnement qui restait constamment frais.

Horrifié par le spectacle devant elle, Belldandy constata qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire plus que lever la main à sa bouche sous le choc, le reste de son corps gelant sur place au spectacle devant elle. Qui était-ce ? S'agissait-il de son client ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il se montrer si cruel envers l'un de ses semblables ?

Comme en réponse à sa question, au-dessus de sa tête, une porte s'ouvrit, et des sons de voix devenaient progressivement plus forts tandis que de nouveaux arrivants descendaient l'escalier, la lumière de leur torche se faisant de plus en plus présente. Belldandy se poussa contre un mur à proximité, se cachant efficacement de ceux qui arrivaient en restant hors du chemin.

Il y'eut trois hommes qui s'approchèrent de la cellule, leur chef, tendit un flambeau dont la lumière dessina à petit cadre sur le visage de l'adolescent. Le jeune prisonnier grimaça quand la lumière frappa son visage et se roula en boule, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras dans un effort d'étouffer la luminosité de la torche. Peut-être gêné par l'absence de réponse à leur approche, peut-être juste en colère, le trio brusqua le jeune homme.

« Azazel ! » éructa l'un des hommes. « Debout ! Est-ce une façon de montrer du respect à ceux qui prennent soin de toi ? Debout pauvre déchet ! »

Réveillé par la voix en colère, Azazel fit un bond, à la manière d'un animal ayant détecté une menace. Prudemment, nerveusement, ses yeux bruns regardaient dans le noir, gonflés comme s'il portait du maquillage. Quand ses yeux furent suffisamment habitués à la lumière, il regarda en direction de l'homme à la torche.

Incertaine des événements en cours dans la chambre où elle se trouvait actuellement, Belldandy n'osa rien faire d'autre qu'observer dans un premier temps, désireuse de voir ce que le trio d'hommes avait prévu de faire pour le jeune garçon enfermé avant de prendre des décisions hâtives.

Ayant maintenant attiré l'attention du garçon, l'homme continua de parler. « Il est l'heure pour vous de manger. » gronda t-il en retirant un trousseau de clef de sa tunique « Reculez ! ».

Déjà pressé contre le mur de pierre contre lequel son « lit » s'appuyait, Azazel n'avait guère la possibilité de reculer nulle part, mais de là où Belldandy regardait, pouvait voir la tension de ses épaules, comme s'il attendait quelque attaque du propriétaire des clés. La porte s'ouvrit dans un gémissement de fer et le trio entra, un homme resta pour garder la porte d'entrée tandis que les deux autres s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, le chef de file ouvrant le chemin avec sa troche à son compagnon.

Ils firent une halte au centre de la pièce, et, à partir d'une sacoche en cuir qu'il portait en bandoulière un homme sortit un récipient de métal. Une odeur indiscernable flotta jusqu'au nez de Belldandy, et tandis qu'elle se couvrit les narines tant la puanteur était horrible, l'homme se mit à genoux pour placer le récipient au sol avant de se relever.

Et c'est lorsqu'il se leva que le chat pris l'initiative, surgissant de la braise de l'âtre avec un hurlement qui fit tressaillir toutes les personnes présentes en courant dans un dol d'abeille pour la nourriture placée sur le sol. Des cris et des malédictions emplirent l'air lorsque la petite bête s'élança entre les jambes d'un garde, arrachant ce qui semblait être un os de poulet à moitié rongé de la gamelle avant de le mastiquer pour Azazel, qui, avec un cri propre à lui-même qui ne pourrait être entendu par nul autre que les dieux, ouvrit ses bras pour attraper le félin qui bondit sur lui.

« Un chat ! »

« Comment un chat a t'il pu entrer ici ? »

« Attrapez-le ! Ne laissez pas cette bête s'échapper ! »

Alors que les cris de ses gardiens de prison remplirent la salle, Azazel pris le chat avec précaution dans ses bras, tournant son dos à ses gardiens en utilisant son corps comme un bouclier contre les deux hommes. Tandis que le chat regardait avec des yeux d'or fondu, le plus proche de lui, l'homme sans la torche, saisit le jeune homme rudement par l'épaule, sortant Azazel de son lit de pierre et le jetant au sol.

Le jeune homme heurta le sol avec un cri muet, perdant son emprise sur la bête galeuse dans ses bras alors que la douleur éclatait dans son dos. Le chat bondit de ses bras avec un hurlement, s'élançant loin de son protecteur, passant entre les jambes d'un des agresseurs, entamant une course folle vers l'âtre de laquelle il était venu.

Le porteur de nourriture fit face à la créature avant qu'elle s'élance sous lui, manquant presque de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, trébuchant en poussant un juron, tandis qu'il se débattait pour le récupérer. Les yeux foncés de celui qui était en charge du trio se durcirent, lorsqu'un rictus de colère apparut sur son visage. « Azazel tu…. »

Le porte-flambeau l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin. « N'y pensez même pas garçon ! » cria t'il, courant après le chat au sol qu'il essayait si désespérément d'atteindre. « Attrapez ce chat ! ». Il jeta sa torche en direction du petit animal, le chat cria lorsque la flamme atteignit sa fourrure, changeant de direction dans un effort désespéré pour échapper au feu. Son parcours changea, la bête se tourna vers le seuil de la porte où se tenait le troisième et dernier homme, positionné et prêt. Pourtant, le chat poursuivit sa course sans relâche, des volutes de fumée montant de sa fourrure avec une teinte semblable à la cendre qui recouvrait son corps, la créature continua d'avancer.

S'élançant dans l'ouverture entre les jambes de l'homme, se servant de la même tactique qu'il avait utilisé auparavant, il s'assura que la petite créature parvienne à s'échapper de la prison, quelles que soient les cruautés que les trois hommes avaient prévues pour lui. Malgré elle, Belldandy sentit son cœur sauter dans sa gorge, espérant que le petit chat réussisse à s'échapper. Pourtant, juste avant qu'il puisse passer entre les barreaux, un poing s'abattit sur la petite créature, et le chat hurla alors que son corps restait coincé entre le sol et la main.

Belldandy haletait au spectacle, elle porta ses mains pour couvrir sa bouche en état de choc et dit un pas en avant comme pour protester. « Stop ! » s'écria la déesse, sans que personne ne lui réponde. Seule une paire d'yeux dorés, étincelants comme des saphirs se tournèrent vers elle la faisant tressaillir, puis la bête poussa un autre miaulement tandis que la main qui l'avait plaqué au sol se refermait sur lui avec l'autre pour s'emparer du chat, le soulevant de terre doucement alors que l'homme qui l'avait capturé retourna dans la cellule avec ses collègues.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas l'entendre ? Pourquoi est-ce que seul le chat avait répondu à son appel et non pas l'homme qui l'avait capturé ? Les sourcils froncés, la jeune déesse s'avança une fois de plus, une autre supplique sur les lèvres qui mourut lorsqu'elle percuta une barrière invisible.

Surprise et confuse, Belldandy recula, frottant au loin les étincelles de magie qui avait agressé son nez lorsqu'elle avait percuté le mur invisible. « Au nom du Tout-Puissant, mais comment…. ? » Elle respirait difficilement, sa main droite sur le visage essayant de dissiper les frissons électriques qui parcourait ses narines. La déesse retira son autre main de la barrière, en se frottant la chair sans perdre de vue la scène au-delà du mur d'invisibilité, perplexe et inquiète de ce qu'elle voyait.

Resserrant sa poigne pour tenir le chat par la peau du cou, le garde du corps approcha le groupe à l'intérieur, tenant sa cargaison au bout de son bras pour prévenir toutes griffures ou morsures. La créature capturée, le porteur de la flamme se retourna vers son « propriétaire », qui gisait encore au sol, le jeune homme semblant incapable de déployer l'énergie nécessaire pour se lever et faire face au trio d'hommes qui l'entourait. « Azazel, c'est quoi ? » demanda le porteur du flambeau, en agitant sa main libre face au chat en captivité, qui, avec un sifflement, tandis la patte brusquement, parvenant à égratigner la peau mince de la paume du garde.

Le porteur du flambeau retira sa main avec un rictus, serrant ses doigts dans la douleur tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur Azazel. « Que faites-vous avec un chat Azazel ? » exigea t-il. « Ne savez-vous pas quel danger pourrait s'abattre sur nous si nous laissions un chat avec vous garçon ? La catastrophe qui pourrait frapper ? » L'homme intervint en soulevant le chat, bloquant la vue du prince du sort qui pourrait échoir à la créature.

Deux paires d'yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Vous savez ce qui pourrait arriver si nous vous autorisions à garder ce chat Azazel. »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux et désespéré, roulant sur le ventre en se poussant des mains et des genoux avec une force qu'il n'avait pas, pour ramper jusqu'au porteur du flambeau et saisir la jambière de sa tenue. Pourtant, l'homme repoussa doucement le malheureux prince de son pied libre, reculant en tenant le chat au-dessus de sa tête sous le regard terrifié du garçon. « Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire, Azazel. »

L'homme jeta un regard en arrière à son compagnon, en ignorant les yeux horrifiés qui le fixait, tandis que ceux-ci s'emplissaient de désespoir.

« Tuez-le. »

Une main s'enroula autour du cou du chat, qui cria une fois de plus, à l'aveugle contre l'homme qui le tenait dans une tentative désespérée de s'échapper. Pourtant, alors que ce fût en vain, et que la main se resserrait autour de sa gorge, le cri fût brusquement coupé. Puis vint le bruit d'un craquement écœurant, tandis que l'homme jeta le corps inerte du chat à côté d'Azazel, son regard, glacé, sombre et sans vie, levant les yeux vers le prince depuis un angle contre-nature d'une nuque brisée.

Son corps trembla d'une émotion qui était plus horrible qu'une simple douleur, Azazel desserra son étreinte de la botte du garde, et prit doucement dans ses bras en le berçant le corps brisé du chat, enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure sale qui lui avait apporté la seule chaleur de sa vie, refroidissant maintenant de plus en plus rapidement dans ses bras, peu importe la façon dont il le tenait. Le garçon leva son visage couvert de cendres de la fourrure, et rejeta la tête en arrière dans un hurlement de douleur et de deuil, qui ne fût pas entendu par les trois hommes devant lui, mais résonna de façon atrocement claire dans le cœur de Belldandy.

« Non ! » hurla la déesse, sa magie explosant dangereusement autour d'elle comme si la douleur qui affligeait son client était devenue la sienne propre, en pleurant pour la seule créature qui ait jamais montré une quelconque compassion au garçon.

Et c'est avec son cri que quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Belldandy alors qu'elle franchissait la barrière d'invisibilité qui l'avait caché jusqu'à présent, la laissant entièrement visible par les hommes devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce-que…. »

« D'où sortez vo…. »

« Qui êtes…. »»

Pourtant, pas un des trois gardiens n'eut la chance de terminer sa question. La déesse aveuglée par la douleur et la colère qui avait blessé son cœur, au point qu'elle libéra sa magie et s'en prit à eux. Les trois gardes disparurent dans un tourbillon de lumière blanche et bleue.

Loin au sud, dans un village en proie aux ravages de la guerre d'un peuple qui avait perdu tous les hommes de leur âge lors d'un combat sans merci, un petit groupe de femmes s'était assis en priant le ciel que Dieu puisse avoir pitié d'eux.

Comme en réponse à leurs prières, du ciel vint trois cris de terreur. Les femmes levèrent les yeux, juste à temps pour voir trois hommes tomber de nulle part dans le lac qu'elles avaient l'habitude d'utiliser pour le nettoyage et le bain, remontant à la surface en vociférant toutes sortes de malédictions.

Les femmes regardaient les hommes, puis le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

« Il pleut des hommes ! » s'écria l'une d'elle.

« Alléluia! » renchérit une autre.

Le trio de gardiens disparu, Belldandy senti que la colère qui l'avait si brièvement possédée disparaissait, et revint à sa première préoccupation, les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme sale devant elle avec un froncement de sourcils doux. Le jeune en question, Azazel, regarda en arrière ses yeux bruns en proie à la terreur, tenant le cadavre du chat serré contre son corps tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. La déesse s'arrêta sur place, ne voulant pas accroître la panique qui s'était emparé du garçon.

Au contraire, elle lui parla doucement, dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs. « S'il vous plaît... n'ayez pas peur. » dit-elle. « Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal... Je suis là pour vous aider. Je suis ici pour vous accorder un vœu. » Sa voix était douce et apaisante, et la crainte qu'Azazel ressentait envers l'étrangère commença fondre. Pourtant, il continuait de garder ses distances, refusant de la laisser s'approcher alors qu'elle avait fait un pas, puis un autre, vers lui.

« S'il vous plaît... » continua Belldandy. « Vous ne voulez pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire ? » supplia t'elle, en offrant sa main au jeune homme, qui la regardait comme s'il avait s'agit d'un serpent prêt à mordre.

« Il ne veut pas vous écouter. »

C'était une nouvelle voix, dure et déchiquetée à l'oreille qui fit sursauter la déesse. Belldandy retira rapidement sa main, tournant sa tête à gauche puis à droite à la recherche de la personne qui venait de parler, de même, les yeux d'Azazel balayèrent la salle, les yeux de plus en plus brillants de peur.

Et dans ses bras, toujours serré étroitement contre sa poitrine, la tête du chat pencha mollement sur le côté, la pupille de son œil doré se dilata et son regard se tourna vers la forme de Belldandy. La créature se tortilla dans les bras d'Azazel, et bondit au sol, là où son propre cadavre se tenait quelques instants auparavant. Pourtant, alors que le jeune homme se précipitait au pied du chat, Belldandy concentra son attention sur lui, le chat se contracta une fois de plus, se levant sur ses deux pattes avec un équilibre précaire. Il chancelait çà et là sur l'une ou l'autre patte, sa tête pendant toujours de son corps alors qu'il continuait de fixer la déesse. Azazel n'a d'oreilles que pour moi... Sa voix était un sifflement dans son esprit, et Belldandy regarda la créature dans l'horreur, son corps commençant à changer.

Le chat commença à croître, la fourrure hérissée s'étirant contre un corps de plus en plus grand, qui semblait sur le point de déchirer la peau alors que les muscles et les tendons s'allongeaient. Son visage commença à s'aplatir, son museau raccourcit en une forme plus humanoïde tandis que les yeux d'or se mirent à virer au rouge. Son cou se redressa depuis son angle cassé, puis la fourrure qui le recouvrait se rétracta sous sa chair dans un bruit écœurant qui fit tressauter l'estomac de Belldandy. Sous la fourrure apparut alors un muscle rose qui se couvrit de peau montrant une chair pâle tandis que des cheveux d'une teinte similaire à la fourrure poussèrent en boucles épaisses sur sa tête.

Belldandy, porta de nouveau ses mains à sa bouche tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient d'horreur, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

« Maleurr ! »

Là où il y'avait eu auparavant le corps d'un chat, se tenait maintenant une démone en train de se débarrasser des quelques touffes de poils qui lui restait de sa forme précédente.

Le démon fit claquer son cou, grimaçant légèrement tandis qu'elle massait sa nuque qui avait été brisée plus tôt. « Il doit y avoir une meilleure façon de faire que cela. » murmura t'elle, avant de diriger à nouveau son attention sur Belldandy. La femme blonde sourit, révélant des crocs allongés qui semblaient avoir grandit davantage maintenant que Maleurr n'était plus sous la forme d'un chat. « Et bien bonjour à vous aussi, Belldandy. » ronronna la démone, faisant un pas vers la déesse sur des pieds qui ne touchaient pas le sol de pierre.

Belldandy, de même, fit un pas en arrière, en gardant la distance entre elle et la femme aux cheveux blonds qui lui faisait face. « Maleurr... vous... vous... »

Le démon s'esclaffa d'un rire moqueur, se positionnant dans un angle de la pièce, de même que Belldandy imitant l'action en parallèle se tenant face à Maleurr, le duo. «Oui ? Que suis-je donc Belldandy ? » demanda l'envoyé de l'enfer avec un sourire en coin. « Celle derrière les cordes rouges du destin ? La raison de la prospérité de ce royaume ? Peut-être celle qui a caché l'existence d'Azazel au ciel pendant si longtemps ? » s'interrogeant elle-même aussi bien que Belldandy, révélant une rangée de dent évoquant un prédateur sauvage tandis que ces yeux rouges fixaient les bleus de la déesse.

Pourtant, Belldandy secoua la tête aux paroles de Maleurr, se mordant les lèvres comme si elle ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue.

« Non ? » demanda la démone, d'un air amusé par la réaction de la déesse. « Alors, quoi donc ? »

En face d'elle, tout en continuant à suivre la lente valse entre les deux êtres surnaturels, Belldandy prit une profonde inspiration, fermant les yeux et relâchant avec un soupir calme ce qu'elle voulait dire depuis que le démon était apparu. « Maleurr... vous êtes nue. »

Le démon tomba à la renverse en entendant cette remarque si inattendue et si peu importante compte tenu de l'ensemble de la situation. Retrouvant rapidement son équilibre, la fille de l'enfer lança un regard furieux à la déesse pendant un bref instant, incapable de répondre.

Puis, le démon fronça les sourcils. « Oui Belldandy, je suis nue. » dit-elle sèchement en levant la main au-dessus de sa tête avant de claquer des doigts. Un tourbillon de couleurs apparu alors autour de son corps, se déplaçant et changeant de forme avant de finalement disparaître en laissant place à des vêtements. Correctement habillé désormais, le démon dévisagea son homologue déesse. « Malheureusement, la Daimakaicho Hilde n'a pas encore trouvé un moyen pour un démon d'obtenir directement une chose aussi simple que des vêtements lors d'un changement de forme. Je la soupçonne d'ailleurs de le faire exprès » grogna-t-elle. « Mais là, nous nous écartons du sujet. »

Le regard ardent du démon se détourna de Belldandy en direction d'Azazel qui, avec le changement de forme du chat en la femme démon devant lui, avait couru se blottir sur son lit, essayant de devenir aussi dur et inexpressif que la pierre sur laquelle il dormait quotidiennement.

Le démon continua sa conversation alors même qu'elle détourna son attention de Belldandy en faveur du jeune homme. « Vous voyez Belldandy, je peux probablement deviner pourquoi vous êtes ici. Une personne comme vous ne se présenterait pas simplement par pitié pour une âme qui a été si mal traité depuis le moment de sa naissance. » Maleurr risqué un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de la déesse, qui restait silencieuse, ne contestant ni ne confirmant les paroles du démon. « Donc cela veut dire que vous êtes ici pour lui accorder un souhait, félicitations au passage pour votre licence, mais cela n'aboutira pas. »

Elle se retourna vers Azazel, saisissant son regard et s'immobilisant à quelques mètres de lui. La femme se mit alors à genoux, accroupi devant le garçon, qui dépassé par la situation, était toujours à la recherche du chat sans vraiment se rendre compte de la présence des deux femmes. « Vous voyez... Je suis avec Azazel depuis qu'il est né. » Elle pencha sa tête dans un autre angle, capturant le regard de Belldandy avec ses yeux rouges. « Vous pourriez dire que je suis son démon gardien... en un sens. »

Maleurr tourna son regard rouge vers le jeune prince, puis lui tendit un bras amical, mais le jeune homme se détourna en tressaillant à son geste. « Azazel... » commença-t-elle « Allons, c'est moi. » Sa voix, malgré la texture rugueuse que Belldandy avait toujours associé au démon, était étonnamment calme et douce, quelque chose qui semblait complètement impossible venant d'elle. « Tout va bien. La seule chose qui ait changé autour c'est ma forme. Je suis toujours la même qui t'as apporté de la nourriture et gardé au chaud durant toutes ces nuits. Il n'y a rien à craindre. »

A la stupéfaction de Belldandy, le jeune homme sembla croire les paroles du démon, Azazel avait vraiment l'air de penser que Maleurr disait la vérité, en acceptant sa main tendue. Il tomba en trébuchant dans les bras qui s'ouvrirent devant lui, un cri qui ne fût pas entendu franchit ses lèvres et une larme coula de sa joue. Le démon enveloppa ses bras autour de la frêle silhouette et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux épais de crasse. « Du calme... tout va bien... il n'y a aucune raison pour toi d'avoir peur... tu as cru que j'étais morte ou quelque chose de semblable. » La femme aux crocs souriait au jeune homme. « Ca va aller Azazel. Je suis ici pour toi pour que tu n'aies plus de souci à te faire ». Elle continua à faire glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, seulement maintenant Belldandy pouvait voir la lueur rouge de sa magie au bout de ses doigts. « Allez, détends-toi, dors…. ».

Le démon berçait doucement le prince l'aidant à s'endormir, ce fût lorsque la respiration d'Azazel fut paisible que Maleurr laissa de nouveau son regard dériver vers la déesse. « Vous voyez ? Il m'appartient Belldandy. La meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire maintenant, c'est de faire demi-tour, marcher tout droit en arrière à travers la porte par laquelle vous êtes entré. » Son sourire était cruel et impitoyable, mais Belldandy, une déesse qui avait déjà eu plusieurs expériences avec la démone par le passé, refusa de se laisser affecter.

Au lieu de cela, la déesse s'approcha, se déplaçant avant de s'asseoir sur la dalle de pierre froide contre laquelle Maleurr s'appuyait, les bras tenant toujours le mortel mortelle aux limites du sommeil. « Maleurr... Je ne peux pas faire ça. » s'exclama Belldandy. « Son profil est parvenu au sein des registres du ciel, et j'ai été envoyé pour lui accorder un vœu. Je ne peux pas partir tant que je n'aurai pas accompli ma tâche ». Elle continuait d'observer l'attitude de Maleurr envers le jeune garçon sur ses genoux, son expression pensive. « Vous avez dit auparavant, que vous avez connu cette personne, Azazel, depuis le moment où il est né ? Maleurr, comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce de votre plein gré ? Ou y'a t'il un contrat qui n'a jamais été mentionné qui vous lie aux côtés de ce garçon ? »

Le démon sniffa d'amusement aux propos de la déesse, intimant à Belldandy de se taire une fois de plus, la jeune fille détectant un début d'explication à venir sur la langue de Maleurr. Appuyant sa tête contre la dalle de pierre qui servait de lit à Azazel, Maleurr regarda à la dérive vers le plafond, sans s'attarder sur rien en particulier, tandis qu'elle parlait. « Hey Belldandy. » reprit-elle. « Saviez-vous que ce royaume avait été choisi pour être détruit il y'a longtemps par votre patron ? » Les yeux rouges clignotaient à la déesse, capturant son expression choquée, elle sourit. « Cela remonte à…. Je ne sais pas…. 16 ans, peut-être 18... ce royaume était alors censé être détruit par la famine et la maladie. »

Belldandy fronça les sourcils en proie à une vive confusion. « Ce royaume ? » répéta t'elle. « Mais comment cela serait-il possible ? Cette terre est si prospère, si saine et pleine de vie ! Azazel est peut-être la seule personne que j'ai vue dans cette contrée qui subisse un quelconque grief. Comment le Tout-Puissant aurait-il pu vouloir la détruire ? »

Maleurr poussa un autre reniflement, de dédain. « Parce que durant ces années, cette terre n'était pas celle que vous connaissez maintenant. À l'époque, elle était en voie de destruction car le Tout-Puissant en avait décidé ainsi. Mais leur roi, un vieux salaud têtu refusait d'accepter la fatalité et de mourir en laissant son royaume disparaître. » La blonde soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux propres avant de réaliser qu'elle avait durcie à cause de la saleté et de la boue du corps d'Azazel, proférant une malédiction, qui ne visait personne en particulier, pour se distraire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le vieux con n'arrêtait pas de prier et de prier après quelqu'un, et comme j'avais des contrats dans un village voisin, j'ai fini par être la seule à entendre ses suppliques. » Elle fronça les sourcils en observant l'expression de Belldandy, et fit un geste du doigt à la déesse en signe de désapprobation. « Oh, je sais bien Belldandy. » dit-elle sèchement. « Ne sautez pas à de mauvaises conclusions. Même les démons comme nous, sont mis en garde de rester loin des zones qui sont voués à la destruction par la volonté du Tout-Puissant. Même nous savons lorsqu'un peuple a détruit la terre au-delà de toute réparation. Ces zones sont comme des cellules cancéreuses qui doivent être détruites avant qu'elles aient une chance de se propager au-delà de tout contrôle. Croyez-le ou non, dans ce genre de cas, les démons ne sont pas différents des dieux, les humains reviendront toujours, mais si vous tuez la terre, personne ne peut en bénéficier. »

« Mais vous avez besoin de bien comprendre quelque chose... ce roi, depuis qu'il a commencé, ne s'est jamais arrêté de prier pour le salut ou quelque chose de similaire. Jour et nuit, à chaque minutes où il était éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le stade où le bâtard priait dans son sommeil. Avec quelque chose comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer, peu importe ce que vous faites pour étouffer le bruit. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? »

« J'en ai eu marre de lui. J'ai finalement décidé d'aller voir une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'il voulait pour qu'il se taise. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

Le démon poussa un autre soupir. « Ce vieux con a voulu que son royaume soit sauvé et développe la prospérité. »

Les yeux de Belldandy s'élargirent en état de choc. « Et vous lui avez accordé ? » Exigea la déesse. « Maleurr, si ce que vous dites est vrai, pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille ? Comment avez vous pu ? Lorsque les cieux et la terre elle-même était en révolte contre son existence ? »

Le démon haussa les épaules, son regard tourné vers es fentes du plafond. Tandis qu'elle se remémorait certains évènements passés. « Il a insisté. » dit-elle. « Alors j'ai décidé de traiter cela avec humour. L'homme m'a dit qu'il me donnerait non seulement sa vie, mais aussi la vie de son héritier à naître, si cela signifiait que son royaume serait sauvé. Pouvez-vous imaginer ? Vendre la vie de votre enfant, sans même encore savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Pour sauver un pays déjà condamné à être détruit par la divinité même que vous vénérer ? »

Tristement la blonde secoua la tête, faisant virevolter ses cheveux bouclés à droite à gauche. « C'était un souhait ridicule que j'ai envoyé à Daimakaicho juste pour voir si elle allait en rire elle-même, compte tenu de l'esprit et des circonstances sous lesquelles tomberait le contrat » Cette fois le rire de Maleurr devint sec et amer. « Pourtant, quand donc la Daimakaicho s'est-elle jamais conduite de façon prévisible ? Cette femme me rendit un contrat approuvé, avec quelques petits changements qui devait être pris en compte avant que l'accord soit validé. »

« Son royaume serait sauvé. En guise de paiement, il donnerait sa vie en échange de son enfant, qui était destiné à mourir dans l'utérus d'une mère qui ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour donner naissance. Et à cet enfant incomberait la charge de son peuple. Tout le monde d'un âge convenable apprendrait la vérité et se verrait accorder le choix entre continuer à vivre une vie de loisirs en sachant q'une personne souffrirait pour leurs plaisirs, ou bien partir et essayer de vivre à leur propre façon dans un autre endroit. »

Il y'eut un autre haussement d'épaules du démon suivit d'un sourire qui semblait plus une mise à nu des dents qu'un sourire réel. « La Daimakaicho est un démon intelligent, Belldandy. Ne l'oubliez jamais. On pourrait dire que ce royaume entier et tous ses habitants appartiennent à la race démoniaque. » souligna t'elle avec un regard prédateur. «Parce que le bonheur de ce royaume est possible en vertu d'un contrat passé avec un démon, toute l'énergie positive est automatiquement envoyée à Niflheim et convertie pour notre propre usage. Pourtant, en même temps, la souffrance de ce garçon que vous voyez dans mes bras est aussi, à cause de sa négativité elle-même envoyé à notre royaume. »

«Parce que les citoyens de ce royaume sont tous informés de ce qui se passe dans cette cellule et choisissent presque tous de rester, ce faisant, ils commettent alors délibérément un péché, ils relèvent donc de notre juridiction. Ce garçon est maudit par son propre père, un homme qu'il n'a jamais connu, à suivre le destin de son peuple lorsqu'il mourra, et quand cela finira par arriver, de même cette terre s'effondrera, détruite à l'expiration du contrat passé avec un démon, mon contrat, disparaissant de ce monde comme le Tout-Puissant en avait l'intention à l'origine. »

La femme regarda le garçon dans ses bras, avec un sourire affectueux sur ces lèvres. A propos des gens de ce royaume, je n'ai aucun droit sur ceux qui dont trop jeunes pour être informé des évènements qui ont conduit à cette situation et demeurent donc libres du péché, jusqu'au moment où la vérité leur est révélée et qu'ils choisissent alors délibérément de rester, ainsi que sur ces âmes nobles qui décident de partit et vivre une vie libre, indépendante de la souffrance permanente d'une seule personne. »

Le démon tendit les mains au-dessus de sa tête avec un grognement, en faisant attention à ne pas bousculer le jeune homme sur ses genoux. « Ah, mais j'en ai déjà trop dit. » soupira t'elle. « Pour résumer en ce qui vous concerne Belldandy, je possède ce royaume, et chaque homme et femme adulte qui vit dans son ombre. » Son expression s'obscurcit tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers la déesse, et telle une sirène d'alarme elle lança aux oreilles de Belldandy. « Voici quelques conseils: Partez d'ici. Azazel est à moi. Vous ne réaliserez pas de souhait pour lui. Peu importe ce que vous pensez puisqu'il tombe sous ma juridiction. Vous, même en tant que déesse de première classe... n'avez aucun pouvoir ici. La meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire est de rentrer chez vous. »

Soigneusement le démon manœuvra en passant par en dessous, étalant doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras sur la dalle de pierre d'où Belldandy s'était retiré. La déesse elle-même détecta un changement d'humeur chez Maleurr, un instinct sous-jacent lui cria «danger» interdisant à Belldandy de tourner le dos au démon.

La déesse se mordit les lèvres, en regardant de face Azazel, qui semblait paisible dans son sommeil, peut-être à cause de l'assurance que le chat qu'il avait connu depuis si longtemps ne lui avait pas été enlevé, de Maleurr qui avait eu une expression de bonté si rare chez les démons, sans parler de la jeune fille devant elle. « Maleurr... Je vous ai déjà dit avant que je ne peux pas simplement partir comme ça. J'ai besoin de lui accorder un souhait auparavant, aussi simple ou compliqué soit-il. Vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. » La déesse resta là où elle se tenait, dans l'espoir de parvenir à raisonner le démon devant elle encore qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre impression que Maleurr serait disposé à coopérer, peu importe ce que Belldandy pourrait dire.

Elle avait raison. Maleurr se retourna, revenant vers elle, puis soupira en secouant la tête. « Ouais! Je sais. » dit-elle, fermant les yeux en pensant. «Je crois... qu'il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, hein ? » Les yeux rouges s'ouvrirent brusquement, et un rictus entacha son visage. « Je vais vous renvoyer de force. »

Une boule d'énergie rouge apparue dans sa main, et sans même une seconde pensée, le démon la jeta sur son adversaire divine, un sourire sadique sur son visage qui grandit alors que Belldandy haletait, elle esquiva de justesse avant de se retourner vers son attaquant. L'énergie frappa les barreaux de la cellule, où elle explosa, éjectant plusieurs morceaux de métal fondu sur la déesse.

« Maleurr ! » s'écria Belldandy, l'air autour de la femme aux yeux bleus bourdonnant alors qu'elle cherchait à prévoir attaque du démon. « Que faites-vous ? Arrêtez ! » L'air était devenu vicié autour d'elle, et Belldandy trouvait difficile d'utiliser sa magie, comme si les courants des vents ne voulaient pas obéir à ses ordres. Pourtant, la déesse réussit tant bien que mal à les attirer auprès d'elle, et d'instinct, Belldandy jeta plusieurs concentrations élevées de magie à son adversaire démoniaque, comprimant un grand vent avec sa propre magie, au point de lui donner la forme de plusieurs dards minces, bleus et perçants tandis qu'ils volaient vers leur cible.

Pourtant, plutôt que d'esquiver comme Belldandy l'avait prévu, Maleurr balaya de son bras les lances de vent de son bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'inoffensifs cures-dents. Pourtant, Belldandy savait par expérience qu'ils avaient la capacité de percer des murs de briques et de continuer leur route jusqu'à se fracasser contre leur cible.

Surprise, la déesse prit un peu de recul, un cri d'alarme résonnant dans son esprit. Saint-Bell ? La voix exigeait qu'elle fasse demi-tour et s'enfuie. Pourtant, Belldandy ignora la supplique de son ange, trop têtu battre en, retraite devant une menace toujours croissante, bien décidé à remplir son rôle comme une vraie déesse de première classe et d'accorder au garçon derrière le démon le souhait auquel il avait droit depuis sa naissance.

En face d'elle, Maleurr poussa un gloussement. « Désolé Belldandy. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je possède ce royaume. Vous vous battez avec un démon sur son propre territoire. Vous n'avez aucune chance. » Une autre boule d'énergie, rouge et brillante, se forma une fois de plus dans les mains de Maleurr. « Il va falloir plus q'une déesse, nouvellement promu, pour me vaincre ici. » Encore une fois, la démone projeta l'énergie sur la déesse, et encore une fois, Belldandy fit un geste pour esquiver, mais s'aperçut que ses mouvements étaient ralentis, limités, comme si elle essayait de se déplacer dans de la mélasse.

Cette fois, l'énergie frappa juste.

Et le monde explosa autour de Belldandy dans un blanc aveuglant, puis aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, tout se termina, laissant place à une sensation d'apesanteur, le vent sifflant autour d'elle tandis qu'elle tombait. La déesse cria, ses grands yeux bleus emplis de paniques, elle fouettait l'air, de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, en essayant de reprendre l'équilibre dans son nouvel environnement. Le mortel avait disparu, et à sa place, il y'avait un ciel bleu éblouissant au-dessus d'elle, tandis qu'en dessous elle pouvait voir un terrain d'herbe verte bordant un lac bleu.

Trop abasourdie pour même songer à faire appel à son ange, ou même à sa magie, Belldandy percuta le lac dans un grand Sploosh, traversant la surface et s'immergeant assez profondément pour que ses pieds touchent le fond. La déesse ouvrit ses lèvres pour crier, mais l'eau entra dans sa bouche, envahissant sa gorge et remplissant ses poumons. La panique envahit son esprit, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra battant à ses tympans à en devenir assourdissant. Des points lumineux commencèrent à remplir sa vision pendant qu'elle se débattait pour nager à la surface alors que les points s'élargissaient, obscurcissant sa vision et augmentant sa panique.

Et puis, juste au moment où Belldandy commençait à penser qu'elle n'allait pas y parvenir, quelque chose de sombre nagea au-dessus de sa tête, bloquant les rayons du soleil. Quelque chose s'enroula autour de son poignet, et soudain, elle fut tirée vers le haut, vers la surface, vers le ciel, le soleil, l'air.

La déesse refit surface avec un souffle haletant, et la jeune femme se débattait à la surface du lac pour garder la tête hors de l'eau alors que ses vêtements, alourdis par l'eau menaçait de l'entraîner sous la surface à nouveau. Un bras serpentait autour de son torse, et tout à coup Belldandy trouva Célestin devant elle, une grimace sur son visage alors qu'il tentait de la soulever, la maintenant hors de l'eau, exigeant qu'elle se calme.

Rassurée à la vue de son professeur, alors même qu'elle toussait et expulsait difficilement le reste de l'eau de ses poumons, la jeune femme passa les bras autour du cou de son mentor, tandis qu'à l'aide de son bras libre et de ses jambes il revint à la nage jusqu'à la rive. Ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent du lit du lac. Lorsqu'il eut pied Célestin enroula ses deux bras autour de Belldandy afin de mieux soutenir la déesse hors de l'eau alors que la profondeur diminuait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient éloignés de plusieurs mètres des limites du lac. Posant soigneusement la déesse au sol, Célestin martela la déesse sur le dos, cherchant à l'aider à se débarrasser de toute l'eau restante dans ses poumons.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul le bruit de la toux de Belldandy fut audible, jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à s'estomper et que Belldandy se trouva capable de parler une fois de plus. « Ce-Célestin ? » parvint-elle à articuler entre deux toussotements. « Que…. Qu'est-ce que ... où suis-je ? » La toux reprit quelques instants et Célestin attendit que son élève reprenne son souffle avant de répondre.

« Tu es dans le ciel. » dit-il. « Je te suis à travers une orbe de divination depuis ton départ pour ta mission. Lorsque ce démon t'as renvoyé ici, je me suis précipité pour te trouver. » La déesse leva les yeux vers l'homme, vêtu de son uniforme traditionnel à peu près aussi détrempée qu'elle l'était.

L'homme frotta le dos de la jeune divinité, quelque peu soulagé d'entendre sa toux diminuée tandis que Belldandy récupérait. « Est-ce que ça va aller maintenant ? » Au signe de la divinité Belldandy soupira en baissant la tête comme remplie de honte. « Belldandy, je te dois des excuses. » dit-il, surprenant la jeune femme à son côté. « Ce que tu as vu là-bas... ce royaume, les raisons de son existence... ce sont là les raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais pas le droit de partager avec toi le profil de ton client…. Azazel. C'était une pure chance que nous ayons même découvert l'existence du royaume, s'il n'y avait pas eu une âme solitaire qui avait décidé de partir et qui avait rencontré par hasard une divinité en chemin, le royaume d'Omélas serait resté caché à nos yeux. »

La déesse à son côté se pencha sur lui, se sentant un peu plus épuisé et accablée par la tâche placée sur sa tête. « Mais alors, pourquoi moi Célestin ? » demanda Belldandy. « Pourquoi moi plutôt que quelqu'un ayant plus d'expérience dans ce genre de choses ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un qui connaissait déjà le profil d'Azazel ? »

Célestin enveloppa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de Belldandy. « Parce que je voulais que tu saches. Je pensais que parmi toutes les divinités des cieux, tu serais la plus capable de remplir une telle tâche avec le moins de problème. Tu connaissais déjà ce démon, et s'il y avait même une petite chance que tu sois en mesure de raisonner avec elle, j'ai pensé que cela valait d'être tenté plutôt que d'envoyer une Valkyrie plus violente, résoudre le problème pour nous. Mais je n'ai pas pris en considération ce qui pourrait t'arriver à toi, si tu n'étais pas capable de raisonner avec elle, et d'ailleurs, je te prie à nouveau de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dut te mettre dans une telle situation aussi délicate à l'aveuglette. Peux-tu me pardonner ? »

Son esprit rempli par les événements des dernières heures, Belldandy leva les yeux vers son mentor, son regard bleu-clair mélangée avec une teinte plus foncée de noir, et pendant un bref instant, le visage de Célestin sembla être remplacé par un autre, celui qui avait des yeux d'une teinte similaire, sale et couverts de crasse qu'on regardait avec peur. La déesse cligna des yeux et le visage d'Azazel disparut, laissant derrière lui celui de Célestine à nouveau.

« Oui... je vous pardonne, maître Célestin ». murmura t'elle en détournant son regard, lui permettant d'errer au bord du lac dans lequel elle avait atterri. « Maleurr ne voulait pas me blesser. Elle voulait juste me faire retourner à la maison, là où je ne perturberais pas le monde qu'elle a créé... ». La déesse se retourna vers son mentor. « Mais qu'en est-il d'Azazel alors ? » demanda Belldandy. « Est-ce que nous allons tout simplement laisser les choses en l'état dans le plan matériel ? Ou allons-nous y mettre fin ? » Le cœur de Belldandy s'alourdit tandis qu'elle se rappelait l'état et les conditions de vie d'Azazel. Des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de ses yeux. « Célestin... nous ne pouvons pas simplement abandonner ce garçon dans la situation où il se trouve. Il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour lui. »

L'ancienne divinité sourit. C'est ma fille... « Allons Belldandy, ne commence pas à pleurer sur moi pour le moment. » dit-il, un doigt prêt pour essuyer des larmes qui n'avaient pas encore commencées à couler. « Tu vas me faire pleurer aussi. Mais tu as raison. Il y'a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire. Et si tu es prête, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. »

Une journée avait passé depuis que Belldandy était de retour au royaume d'Omélas. Et cette fois, elle n'était pas seule. Un regard effrayé prit place dans les yeux de la jeune femme en voyant un monde qui baignait dans la nuit au lieu d'un jour éclatant irradié par le soleil de midi dans le ciel alors même que pour elle, elle n'était pas partie depuis une heure. « C'est parce que le temps passe différemment sur nos deux plans. » expliqua Célestin, tout en marchant dans les rues bondées d'Omélas, regardant les changements d'expression de sa jeune disciple passant de la surprise à la compréhension en entendant l'explication de son maître.

« Je vois... » murmura Belldandy, dirigeant son regard vers l'avant, agissant comme un guide pour l'homme à ses côtés. « Néanmoins, il semble étrange, de revenir ici dans la même journée avec un tel changement des lieux. Je me sens presque comme si mon sens de la réalité s'était amenuisé, comme si je m'étais perdue dans un monde de rêve. »

Le sourire de Célestin était apaisant pour la jeune déesse. « Oui, eh bien... il est conseillé d'attendre quelques heures avant d'utiliser une autre porte pour se déplacer, et je te préviens que tu sentiras des effets secondaires si tu ne reste pas dans le ciel pendant au moins cinq heures. »

La petite déesse lui donna un sourire innocent, malgré tout effet secondaire de nausée qu'elle pourrait avoir. Le dieu secoua la tête. « Quelle enfant têtue. »

Malgré la foule qui remplissait les rues, il fallut moins de temps à Belldandy pour naviguer à travers les ruelles du château, après y'être déjà venu une fois, elle se rappelait le chemin qu'elle avait prit de mémoire. Il fallut encore moins de temps pour les deux divinités de passer les portes qui étaient restées ouvertes dans le couloir du château pour les chevaliers et toute sorte de messagers, le duo passant devant deux gardes différents de ceux que Belldandy avait vu la nuit précédente, sans même poser un regard sur eux.

Le château était rempli avec plus de vie qu'auparavant, nullement déserté malgré la tombée de la nuit. Pourtant, alors même que le paysage semblait avoir changé avec la disparition du soleil de midi, le chemin rouge était resté le même, et tout comme avant, guidait Belldandy ainsi que Célestin, à la personne qu'ils essayaient d'atteindre.

Malgré les signes de vie qui s'étaient réveillés avec la lumière du jour, la chambre de la cellule dans laquelle Azazel était situé n'avait pas changé, et Belldandy réalisa pour la première fois qu'il n'y avait aucune source naturelle de lumière ici. Cela signifiait-il que le jeune garçon prisonnier n'avait jamais vu la lumière du jour ? N'avait jamais été touché par la lumière du soleil ? N'avait jamais senti la chaleur de ses rayons ?

Ces pensées ne cessaient de troubler son cœur, et la Norne se demanda vaguement ce qu'on avait refusé d'autre au jeune prince emprisonné.

Le garçon en question était à peu près dans la même position qu'elle l'avait vu lors de leur première rencontre, une fois de plus recroquevillé sur son lit de pierre, endormi et ignorant de la présence des divinités.

Maleurr n'était visible nulle part.

Belldandy leva les yeux vers son mentor, et l'homme hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement pour elle. Elle lui sourit, reprenant force et courage en sa présence, avant de franchir la porte de la cellule, à nouveau verrouillée. Calmement, une vague ouvrit rapidement la porte, et d'un mouvement souple et silencieux, Belldandy poussa la poignée qui grinça à cause des gonds rouillés. Ses pas étaient silencieux tandis que la jeune fille s'approchait du garçon endormi. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la pierre un moment, les yeux simplement fixés sur le prince à ses côtés. « Je suis désolé. » chuchota Belldandy, sa main touchant la joue du jeune homme meurtri et couvert d'un voile mince de saleté. « Mais... je ne peux pas arrêter, Maleurr. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner. »

La Norne prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer, avant de placer sa main sur la tête du jeune garçon, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Tout en se concentrant sur la respiration d'Azazel, la déesse sentit sa conscience se dégager de son corps, se glissant dans l'aura grise d'Azazel, pénétrant soigneusement dans son subconscient.

C'était un royaume sombre et lugubre, la terre qui était son esprit, ressemblait beaucoup trop à la prison, dans laquelle il avait vécu toute sa vie. Pas d'arbres, pas de ciel, pas de couleurs côtés, des éclaboussures sur les murs qui ressemblaient trop à du sang pour Belldandy qui n'osa même pas s'approcher. La déesse suivit le chemin de pierre disposé devant elle, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder les barres de fer qui sortait du sol de pierre tel des arbres pervertis, certains avec une pointe au bout, comme une lance ou une broche de poulet, tandis que d'autres étaient regroupés les uns sur les autres en faisceaux qui s'étendaient vers le haut dans une spirale noire sans fin, qu'il devait avoir connu toute sa vie.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment son subconscient pouvait-il être un miroir si semblable à la prison qui était sa maison ? N'y avait-il rien d'autre dans ce paysage mental que la grisaille, la pierre et l'acier ?

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, elle remarqua un mouvement furtif du coin de l'œil et se retourna pour y faire face, ne trouvant pas le jeune garçon qui était propriétaire de ces lieux sinistres et mornes, comme elle l'avait prévu, mais plutôt un petit chat galeux et sous-alimenté, son pelage doré couvert de cendres. La créature miaula à elle, puis disparut, filant au loin dans de ce qui ressemblait à un champ de lames argentées dont même Belldandy ne pourrait s'approcher.

« Attendez ! » cria la Norne. « S'il vous plaît, ne partez pas ! Revenez ! » pleura t'elle, se déplaçant en essayant de suivre la bête avant de prendre une pause au bas du chemin qu'elle suivait. L'expérience lui avait appris les dangers de l'errance hors des sentiers tracés dans l'esprit d'une personne, et donc elle du regarder à travers le champ avec regret, se mordant les lèvres avant de s'en retourner à l'arrière du chemin

Et de se retrouver face à face avec le chat.

Et derrière elle, un autre, de même teinte galeuse, de même taille, avec le même manteau de cendres.

Et un autre.

Et un autre.

Ils étaient partout, une armée de chats, à la regarder avec leurs yeux d'or et de ne pas exprimer le moindre miaulement. La Norne du Présent gela à la vue d'autant d'entre eux, les yeux de plus en plus grands de Belldandy regardèrent de nouveau dans les regards des chats.

« Oh mon di... » chuchota-t-elle de sa voix tendre obtenant pour seule réponse un cri assourdissant de silence.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » La voix était douce et remplie de prudence, la voix d'un jeune homme qui venait de traverser le silence comme un couteau. A ce bruit, les chats devant la déesse se séparèrent comme l'océan devant Moïse, et sur le chemin que Belldandy avait suivi, Azazel s'approcha, l'un des chats de son esprit dans ses bras, un autre sur son épaule, et plusieurs autres à la traîne, derrière le jeune homme.

Son apparition, comme le reste de son esprit, variait peu de celle du monde réel. Il était toujours maigre, toujours sale, mais les coupures et les contusions avaient disparues, sa chair, partout, était couverte de poussière et des cendres de son esprit. Les chats, avait une apparence plus saine à ses yeux que son corps physique. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas les chiffons qui ornaient son corps, mais plutôt un habit somptueux similaire à ceux que Belldandy avait vu sur les trois hommes qui avaient été ses surveillants. L'expression hantée qu'elle avait vue dans son regard à leur première rencontre, la peur, la douleur, étaient tous absents de ses yeux sombres, préservé puisqu'il était dans son propre esprit. Pourtant, encore ils conservaient une lueur de prudence, en se tournant également vers Belldandy.

« Je me souviens de vous. Celle qui est venue me voir. » dit-il en s'arrêtant à plusieurs mètres d'elle, tandis que les chats derrière lui l'encerclait, créant un océan vivant de fourrures sales et d'yeux dorés, tous la regardait en silence. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Azazel, inclinant sa tête sur le côté pris de curiosité. « Le chat a dit qu'elle vous a fait disparaître. Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes de retour ? Avez-vous fait disparaitre le chat aussi ? Allez-vous me faire disparaître ? »

La dernière question avait ton presque un ton d'espoir en elle, ce qui était effrayant. Belldandy pris du recul, incertaine de la façon dont elle devait répondre à une telle question. « Je... Je suis Belldandy. » répondit la déesse. « Je suis une déesse, descendue sur ce royaume pour vous accorder un souhait, Azazel. »

Encore une fois le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de gratter derrière l'oreille du chat dans ses bras. « Un souhait ? » répéta t'il. « Pourquoi devrais-je bénéficier d'un souhait ? Depuis ma naissance j'ai été maudit par vous et le reste de votre genre. Pourquoi ce désir soudain de changer tout cela ? » Il regarda vers le bas le chat dans ses bras, qui se retourna en silence, avant d'enterrer son visage dans la fourrure du petit animal. Quand elle vit son visage à nouveau, il était gris des cendres qui recouvraient le corps de la petite bête. « D'ailleurs, que ferais-je avec un souhait ? » interrogea Azazel. « Tant que j'ai le chat, je vais parfaitement bien. Le chat me tient chaud pendant les nuits trop froides, me nourrit quand il y'a trop peu de nourriture et me protège de ceux qui veulent me faire trop de mal. » Un doux sourire ornait son visage, et une main frottait sous le menton du chat. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un souhait tant que j'ai le chat. »

Je n'ai pas besoin d'un souhait tant que j'ai le chat...

Célestin se tenait silencieusement dans la salle qui était la véritable cellule d'Azazel, regardant minutieusement l'aura de Belldandy, puis l'aura grisée d'Azazel qui flasha d'un bleu brillant pendant un instant avant de revenir à son gris d'origine que. Le grand homme se détourna ensuite, assuré que Belldandy avait réussi à trouver l'esprit d'Azazel et pourrait réaliser sa volonté.

Alors qu'elle était en train d'accomplir sa part, il devait s'acquitter de la sienne, agissant en tant que garde du corps contre le démon qui essayerait sans doute d'empêcher le désir d'être réalisé. Le dieu se croisa les bras sur la poitrine, en murmurant un sort simple dans un souffle, se permettant un petit sourire, érigeant une barrière magique. Juste assez grande pour remplir la cellule où il se trouvait, elle empêcherait quiconque, qu'il soit homme ou démon, d'intervenir. « Maintenant, il reste juste à trouver la démone elle-même. » chuchota t'il, les yeux sombres de plus en plus glacé et lointains tandis que Célestin permis à sa conscience de se répandre hors de son corps, suintant à travers la barrière qu'il avait dressée entre lui et le reste du monde, répandant son esprit à l'intérieur et au-delà, remplissant non seulement la cellule, mais toute la pièce dans laquelle Azazel habitait, à la recherche de cette teinte rouge caractéristique propre aux démons.

Le chat a été avec moi toute ma vie, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Un froncement de sourcils est apparût sur le visage de Célestin tandis que son aura se propageait hors du château, arpentant tous les coins et recoins du royaume, balayant toutes les auras qui résidaient dans ses murs, et allant même au-delà dans les champs environnants, où les agriculteurs habitaient. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas l'aura de la femme ? Cela aurait déjà du être fait.

Le chat est toujours là pour moi, chaque fois que je suis effrayé, quand j'ai froid, chaque fois que j'ai faim.

Son esprit était distrait tandis qu'il cherchait son adversaire, Célestin restait dans l'ignorance de la lueur rouge dans les yeux inhumains situés au-dessus de sa tête, dans les ombres du plafond de la cellule. Les yeux se tournaient d'une divinité à l'autre, leur fente rétrécissant en brûlant de rage à cause de l'invasion de son territoire par les divinités en question. Elle l'avait renvoyée... même après l'avertissement qu'elle lui avait donné, elle était revenue, et cette fois avec du renfort.

Un grognement, profond et rauque et ne ressemblant à rien qui puisse être produit dans le monde matériel, s'échappa de sa gorge, et de sa cachette au fond de l'ombre de la cellule, du dessus de la tête des êtres appelés « dieux », il s'élança.

Parfois, certains devenaient trop violents, trop énervés, ou voulaient simplement me tuer pour une raison quelconque. Le chat les empêchaient toujours d'aller trop loin, et d'autres venaient alors s'occuper de moi.

Un cri se fit entendre au-dessus de la tête de Célestin, haut perché et rempli d'une rage qu'aucune bête mortelle ne pourrait jamais espérer imiter. L'homme mit fin à sa transe et leva les yeux juste à temps pour le voir fondre sur lui. La divinité poussa son propre cri de guerre lorsqu'il atterrit sur lui, toutes griffes dehors, ses crocs proéminents, couvert d'une fourrure jaune, sale, qui se condensaient en touffes piquantes cramponnées à sa charpente osseuse, formants des aiguilles acérées pénétrant la chaire de Célestin. L'avatar du démon cria à nouveau de même que le dieu sous l'effet de la douleur plutôt que de la surprise.

Un petit mot de pouvoir repoussa la bête loin de lui, et tandis que Célestin effectuait un roulé-boulé pour prendre position, l'avatar se cabra sur ses quatre pattes avec tant de force que ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre qui l'entourait, stoppant ainsi son envol à travers la pièce, près de la barrière érigée tantôt. Le dieu aperçut alors une deuxième rangée de dents dans une deuxième gueule située à l'intérieur de la première. Les doubles mâchoires rugirent de plus belle, et la monstruosité se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, dominant facilement Célestin d'un bon mètre. Ses crocs et ses griffes étaient au moins aussi grand que son petit doigt, perforant la pierre comme du beurre.

Le chat n'aime pas quand les gens sont comme ça. Celui, qu'il voit comme une menace, elle le tue, et il y'avait des corps dans l'âtre où il vivait.

Les yeux de Célestin s'élargirent lorsque le monstre le chargea une fois de plus, et un instinct aiguisé par de longues années de formation se mit en place, projetant des éclairs de magie blanc-bleu sur le monstre. La magie frappa juste, et le démon poussa un cri de douleur, reculant devant l'attaque.

Cependant, la victoire fut de courte durée, et le sourire qui avait commencé à se dessiner sur le visage de Célestine disparut lorsqu'il vit la chose absorber sa magie, la lumière blanche qui le caractérisait s'enfonça lentement dans la chair du démon. Snaps, pops, les os éclataient et se reformaient, l'avatar du démon était en mutation, juste sous les yeux de la divinité. Son corps grandissait, les touffes de fourrure durcirent pour former une coque d'épines condensées.

Clignant des yeux sous l'effet de l'horreur, Célestin pris du recul. « Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? » L'homme tomba à la renverse, évitant de justesse un coup de patte de la taille de sa tête et tomba au sol. L'avatar gagnant du terrain sur lui, il se redressa sur ses mains, plongeant, esquivant les griffes avides de le déchirer en lambeaux. Tout en continuant d'esquiver, le dieu s'engouffra dans une ouverture qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil en arrière l'homme découvrit une âtre et réfléchir rapidement. Célestin plongea sa main à l'intérieur saisissant une poignée de cendres et la lança à la face du monstre.

Le démon rejeta sa tête en arrière sans un bruit lorsque la poussière frappa ses yeux, et la main de Célestin s'élança à l'intérieur de l'âtre, dans l'espoir d'attraper plus de cendres mais à la place, il sentit quelque chose de lisse et de froid au bout de ses doigts. Sans réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait attrapé, le dieu prépara un sort à jeter sur ce qui était susceptible de blesser le monstre mais lorsqu'il jeta un regard sur ce qu'il avait saisi, il eût le souffle coupé.

Un crâne.

Un crâne humain.

La divinité cria.

Parce que peu importe comment vous le percevez, ce royaume n'est rien de plus qu'un trou de souris pour le chat, et tout ce qui s'y trouve lui appartient. Ses biens, son territoire, ses forces. Aucune âme ne peut battre le chat sur son propre terrain, qui que vous puissiez être...

« Azazel... que dites-vous? » demanda Belldandy, doutant de ses propres oreilles pour la première fois de sa vie. «N'avez-vous jamais voulu voir la lumière du jour ? Sentir la chaleur du soleil ? Porter des vêtements comme ceux que vous portez maintenant mais confortable et qui vous protège contre les éléments ? Ne voulez-vous pas remplir votre estomac vide ? Connaître le goût d'aliments qui ne soient pas en proie à la pourriture et à la maladie ? Dormir sur un lit de plumes, chaleureux, plutôt que sur la froideur de la pierre ? Marcher dans les rues en dehors de votre prison ? D'habiter dans une maison qui ne soit pas entouré par les barres de fer d'une cellule ? Ne voulez-vous pas vivre ? »

Pourtant, le jeune homme secoua la tête, un rire amusé s'échappant de sa gorge comme si Belldandy lui avait dit une bonne plaisanterie. « Je crains de ne pas vous suivre, Belldandy. » dit-il. « De quoi parlez-vous ? Le soleil ? Un lit de plumes ? Je n'ai pas besoin de choses imaginaires. »

Tout comme un aveugle qui prétend que la vision n'existe pas, parce qu'elle lui manque... pensa Belldandy en fronçant les sourcils de chagrin tandis que la conversation se poursuivait. « Mais... il doit y avoir quelque chose... quelque chose que vous désirez que je peux vous accorder. Personne ne devrait être forcé de vivre de cette façon par la faute d'une clause d'un contrat passé entre un démon et un mortel avant même que cette personne soit née. »

Face à elle, ce fût au tour d'Azazel de froncer les sourcils tandis que les mots de Belldandy parvinrent à ses oreilles. « ... Un démon ? » Il eut un sourcillement, sculptant ainsi une expression de confusion sous une touffe de ses cheveux sales. « ... Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Quel démon ? »

Tandis qu'Azazel sourcillait, le froncement de sourcils de Belldandy lui ne faisait que croître. « Maleurr. » expliqua t'elle. « La démone qui a passé un contrat avec votre père avant votre naissance. La démone qui a été auprès de vous d'aussi loin que vous puissiez vous souvenir, vivant dans le corps du chat que vous tenez dans vos bras. » Elle fit un signe en direction de la créature, et Azazel lâcha la bête comme si elle l'avait mordu. Un grand coup de vent se manifesta dans les environs, et tout d'un coup tous les chats avaient disparu, ne laissant personne sauf Belldandy et Azazel dans son ombre.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, marmonnant quelque chose que Belldandy fut incapable de comprendre avant que le souffle d'air lui-même parvienne à l'oreille de la Norne. Belldandy cligna des yeux, surprise, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour susciter une telle réaction aussi forte chez le jeune homme. «Je-je suis désolé. » bégaya t'elle. «Qu'avez-vous dit? »

Le jeune homme tremblait maintenant, se tenant debout devant Belldandy avec moins d'un pas qui les séparait. Il leva les yeux, et Belldandy haleta à la rage soudaine qui fissurait le visage du prince. « ... Plus d'informations... » murmura-t-il, avant de se précipiter sur la déesse et saisir sa robe avec ses mains. « J'ai dit que je veux en savoir plus ! En savoir plus sur le chat ! Sur cette Maleurr ! Que m'a-t-elle fait durant toutes ces années ? » exigeait-il, en plongeant son regard dans celui de Belldandy, terrifiant la déesse par la rage brute qui habitaient maintenant ses yeux. « Vous me dites que la malédiction de ma vie est un mensonge ? Que ce n'est pas une déesse grande et terrible qui m'a fait cela, mais un démon ? Que celui que je croyais être mon seul compagnon durant toutes ces années m'a trompé ? Répondez-moi ! »

« Créature maléfique ! » rugit Célestin, aveuglé par la colère, serrant le crâne si fort dans sa main qu'il tomba en poussière à travers ses doigts, et l'homme rejeta ce qu'il en restait, balayant l'air devant lui avec un éclair blanc de magie, qu'il saisit de ses deux mains. La lumière devint plus étincelante lorsqu'il empoigna une de ses extrémités avant de se condenser. A la place de l'éclair de lumière, il y'avait maintenant une épée en argent brillant avec une énergie qui se mélangeait à la propre magie de Célestin.

Toujours aveuglé par la rage, le dieu se précipita sur le monstre, un rictus sur son visage qui reflétait celui du démon devant lui. « Qu'avez-vous fait là ? » cria t'il, « Savez-vous combien je déteste les crânes ? Je vais mettre un terme à vos actions ! » hurla Célestin de plus belle, sa vois tremblant de rage en écho aux cris bestiaux de la créature, l'homme esquiva lorsque l'une des pattes du chat géant tenta de s'abattre sur lui, défonçant la dalle de marbre sous ses pieds qui explosa.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pendant ces dernières décennies, démone, n'ayant pas l'autorisation pour accéder à cette information, mais soyez assurée que je vais vous faire payer pour cela. » hurla t'il d'une voix de stentor. « Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec vous, vous serez soulagé de savoir que je vais vous sceller pendant cinq cents ans ! » Un cri de guerre déchira sa gorge, et la divinité sauta en l'air, pour atteindre le visage du monstre.

Cette manœuvre fût vaine car la bête ferma les yeux suffisamment vite et la bête se précipita pour contre-attaquer Célestin, des mâchoires et deux rangées de dents acérées s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule tandis que sa lame pénétrait la clavicule du démon. Encore une fois, deux cris de douleur résonnèrent en chœur l'un avec l'autre, et Célestin lança un coup de pied par en dessous de la monstruosité avec toute la force dont il était capable.

Cela fonctionna, faisant hoqueter le démon un bref un instant, donnant à Célestin l'occasion de se dégager de la mâchoire, saisissant son épaule douloureuse et reculant à une courte distance de l'avatar. La créature en question se redressa lentement avec un étrange miaulement dans sa respiration, l'épée de Célestin encore enfoncé dans sa clavicule. Haletant, il l'observait, et avec acharnement, Célestin se demandait pour combien de temps il pourrait tenir la bête en retrait.

Cette chose avait mordu assez fort pour percer la barrière magique qui séparait son vrai corps à dix dimensions de la troisième dimension terrestre. Il saisit son épaule blessée, mais cela eut peu d'effet pour arrêter le flux de sang qui s'infiltrait dans son uniforme, tournant le tissu blanc à une teinte foncée de rouge et la gravure bleu autour à une couleur encore plus sombre. « Belldandy, tu dois te dépêcher. » murmura l'homme dans un souffle. « Je ne voudrais pas m'évanouir en ces lieux à cause de la perte de sang. »

Avec précaution, le dieu fit lentement marche arrière, de façon délibérément lente pour essayer de faire traîner le combat et gagner du temps à sa disciple, gardant un contact visuel avec son adversaire, déplaçant ses pieds pour prendre diverses postures de combat il se déplaçait en silence le démon prêt à se jeter sur lui tandis qu'il se cabrait sur la pierre froide du sol une fois de plus. Le démon alors saisit avec ses dents l'épée encore plantée dans sa chair, avant de l'extraire dans un rugissement qui déchira les oreilles de Célestin et de la jeter de l'autre côté de la salle. Un geyser lumineux de couleur rouge éclata de la plaie, le monstre lécha dans un effort de stopper le flux sanguin.

Sans être vu du démon, Célestin fronça les sourcils, constatant que le jet de sang ne diminuait en rien et pressant plus fort son épaule. Stupide démon, pensa-t-il avec dédain. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas moi aussi simplement lécher une plaie et la refermé comme ça ? Je vous jure, il n'y a pas de justice dans ces mondes...

La plaie scellée, la créature se retourna vers lui avec un sifflement, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une imitation perverse d'un sourire sur son museau alors que leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Ses oreilles repliées vers le bas sur sa tête la bête se précipité vers le dieu au corps à corps à corps à ras du sol, à tel point que son ventre brossait presque la pierre. Le dieu appuya son talon contre le mur auquel il était adossé et prenant appui il repoussa le démon quand il arriva à sa portée, riant comme un fou comme le monstre se retrouva soudainement propulsé au sol dans la direction d'où il était venu, agitant vainement ses pattes en l'air, où la barrière que Célestin avait érigée tantôt résidait encore.

Un autre cri de douleur s'échappa de la gorge du démon lorsque l'éclair d'une nature divine traversa son corps arqué, semblant s'accroché à la créature et la maintenir contre les barreaux de la barrière. Ne perdant pas de temps, le dieu s'élança à l'endroit où son épée avait été jetée, saisissant la poignée sans s'arrêter dans sa course, en un seul mouvement fluide.

« Je commence vraiment à détester les démons. » haleta t'il, visionnant clairement le démon qu'il ciblait. « Belldandy, je t'aime comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eu, mais quand même, après tout ça, tu me devras une fière chandelle. » grommela Célestin, en prenant une profonde respiration et en criant une fois de plus un mot de pouvoir, qui détruisit la barrière où le démon était capturé, laissant sa forme froissée s'affaisser au sol.

Une bouffée de vapeur d'eau se forma sur le corps mince, là où la foudre avait brûlé la chair, et l'homme marcha précipitamment à son côté, retournant un corps qui tremblait à cause de l'électricité dans son dos. Cela fait, Célestin posa la pointe de son épée sur la gorge du démon, ce qui lui permit de reprendre son souffle tandis que la bête récupérait de son combat contre la foudre.

Lentement, les yeux vitreux se fixèrent sur Célestin, et le démon grogna à l'homme, les lèvres retroussées en arrière, révélant des dents qui brillaient dans le peu de lumière que la salle avait à offrir. Un grognement monta du fond de sa gorge, et ce n'est que la pointe froide de l'épée dans la main du dieu qui empêcha la créature de se déplacer.

Insensible aux actions du monstre, Célestin ne peu «petits côtés ses yeux à la bête. «Revenir en arrière. » ordonna t'il en appuyant sur la pointe de l'épée, plus bas dans la gorge des choses pour nous qui soulignons. « Assez de ces jeux auxquels vous jouez, démon. Tout cela se termine aujourd'hui. Maintenant, rentrez. » Un autre grognement passa dans la gorge du chat, et pendant une seconde le dieu ne fut pas sur que son ordre soit suivi. Mais alors le grondement devint un sifflement, et l'homme regarda silencieusement son corps commencer à rétrécir lentement, les griffes et les pattes laissant lentement la place à des mains et des pieds. La gueule redevint une bouche, les crocs s'émoussèrent jusqu'à redevenir une rangée de dents normale, à l'exception de deux canines particulièrement développées. La chaire avait pris place et la fourrure s'était retirée, les membres et les articulations s'étaient pliées sous une forme moins souple d'un être humain.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et là où il y'avait eu un monstre, se tenait maintenant Maleurr, sifflant dans la douleur, serrant ses mains et les desserrant tout en fixant les yeux au-dessus de sa tête. Alors que la lame reposait toujours sur le cou, Célestin murmura un mot doux entre ses dents, traçant un signe dans l'air, il regarda le sceau lumineux descendre sur le corps de la démone. Cela fait, Célestin enleva l'épée de la gorge de Maleurr, lui permettant de récupérer la liberté qui était sienne auparavant.

Cela fait, l'homme enleva son vêtement laissant apparaître son épaule trempée de sang, et l'offrit à la femme tandis qu'elle se déplaça lentement et s'assit. « Tient, couvre-toi. » grommela le dieu, se sentant un peu plus énervé devant le nouvel état du démon.

Maleurr le fixait avec un regard suspicieux, observant le vêtement offert par le dieu, elle lança d'un ton accusateur. « ... Il y'a du sang dessus. » fit-elle remarquer.

N'étant pas d'humeur à jouer à plus de jeux avec la femme nue, il répondit sèchement : « Et qui pouvons-nous remercier pour cela, je vous demande ? » Il fixa intensément la jeune femme assise devant lui, et cette fois acquis la satisfaction de la voir baisser d'un ton et prendre la robe offerte. Elle l'enroula autour de son corps tout en étant consciente de l'endroit où le sang de la divinité touchait sa chair.

« Et maintenant ? » soupira Maleurr, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, celle-ci ayant disparue avec sa magie. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tout est fini ? »

« Oui. »

Ce fût Belldandy qui répondit à la question, se rapprochant du duo avec une expression hantée sur son visage. La jeune fille semblait avoir vieilli d'un an et un jour depuis son entrée dans l'esprit d'Azazel, et maintenant son regard était vide, épuisé, comme si ce quel avait dut accomplir l'avait vidé de toute son énergie. «C'est fini. Tout cela. Le souhait a été exaucé. »

La femme regarda son mentor, qui la contemplait avec inquiétude. « Célestin ? Peut-on rentrer à la maison ? Je... Je ne veux pas rester ici ». La Norne se plaça à côté de son mentor, s'appuyant contre lui, sans considération pour le sang dont il était maculé.

« Belldandy... » L'homme jeta un regard aux alentours, à la recherche du petit garçon qui avait finalement obtenu son souhait, reposant encore sur son lit de pierre, mais ne se réveillant pas de son sommeil. Il regarda vers le bas, posant son bras intact sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Oui... oui, je suppose que nous pouvons partir, si tu as réussi à accomplir le vœu qu'il désirait. »

Un léger clin d'œil de la tête fût la seule réponse qu'il obtint de la Norne, qui se retourna lentement en arrière pour regarder démon à ses pieds. « Maleurr...» murmura t-elle, sa voix chargée d'une émotion que Maleurr ne pouvait pas reconnaître. « J'ai quelque chose à vous demander avant de vous quitter. Pourquoi êtes-vous resté avec lui ? »

La question fit baisser la garde de la démone qui ne s'y attendait pas. Maleurr regarda le garçon sur la pierre avant de se retourner vers Belldandy. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Le contrat... il n'y avait rien dans le contrat que vous avez indiqué nécessitant qu'un démon tel que vous, reste toujours à ses côtés toute sa vie. Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous resté avec lui ? Pourquoi lui avez-vous donné à manger ? Pourquoi avez vous tué ceux qui essayaient de lui faire plus de mal que des ecchymoses ou des égratignures ? Pourquoi l'avez vous gardé au chaud et réconforté durant les longues nuits froides ? Pourquoi êtes-vous resté avec lui ? »

Prise au dépourvu par l'irruption soudaine de la question, Maleurr resta momentanément sans voix, resserrant la robe de Célestin autour de son corps tandis qu'elle regardait la déesse de ses yeux rouges. « Les êtres humains... sont une branche intéressante des mortels, Belldandy. » dit-elle finalement. « Quelque chose que vous découvrirez est... que plus vous passez de temps auprès d'eux, plus vous vous attaché à eux. Vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir. »

Avec un grognement, le démon se dressa lentement sur ses pieds, regardant par-dessus le jeune homme en question une fois de plus. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour moi ? » grogna Maleurr. « Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que je peux tout simplement retourner à ma vie d'avant, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que Azazel a eut son souhait ? »

Célestin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Belldandy le prit de vitesse. « Partez ».

« Hein ? »

Belldandy hocha la tête. « Oui... vous m'avez bien entendu Maleurr. Partez. Quittez ce royaume, quitter ce plan, rentrer à Niflheim et soignez vos blessures. Il ne reste plus rien pour vous ici. »

Célestin et Maleurr regardaient la jeune déesse avec surprise. « Belldandy ? » demanda Célestin, mais un simple mouvement de tête fût sa seule réponse. « S'il vous plaît maître Celestin... je suis fatigué. Rentrons à la maison. Laissez Maleurr seule. Il n'y a plus rien qui puisse être gagné ici pour elle comme pour nous.

L'homme hésita un instant, jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil au démon et au jeune homme endormi. Il y avait quelque chose de sa jeunesse qui avait disparu. Il observa de nouveau Belldandy qui une fois de plus, refusait de soutenir son regard. « Oh Belldandy... » murmura t'il en se baissant légèrement pour embrasser le haut de son front. « Toujours si prompte à pleurer... Parfait, rentrons à la maison. » Il regarda encore une fois le démon, serrant toujours sa robe contre son corps. « Vous pouvez conserver la robe. » dit-il en hochant la tête. « Après que vous l'ayez touché, je suis certains que je ne pourrai plus jamais le porter. »

Maleurr renifla à l'insulte. « Qui a dit que j'avais l'intention de le rendre ? » Répondit-elle. « Je vais le bourrer avec du foin et des bâtons et utiliser quelques-uns de vos cheveux noirs coincés dans sa doublure pour faire une perruque, puis utiliser le tout comme un punching-ball vaudou. »

L'homme leva les yeux sur la femme, qui lui tira la langue.

Et en un éclair, ils avaient disparu, laissant Maleurr seule dans la cellule avec Azazel.

Les deux divinités disparues, Maleurr soupira, passant la main dans sa chevelure blonde. Silencieusement, elle écarta les cheveux de son visage, avant de s'approcher au-dessus de la dalle et se déplaça doucement derrière le corps du garçon. Consciente de ses propres blessures, le démon enveloppa le vêtement autour du corps d'Azazel, avant de passer son bras autour de son torse. « Je suppose que…. Ça ne te dérange pas si je passe une dernière nuit avec toi avant de partir ? » demanda t'elle, en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux et inhalant son odeur.

Toutefois Azazel ne répondit pas, et tout en respirant, caché à la vue de tous, elle permit à quelques-unes de ses larmes de sortir.

« C'est ça... tu m'as bien entendu. Je veux que tu y mettes fin. Si tu veux que je te crois Belldandy, que cela signifie que tu veux me faire comprendre que tout ce que j'ai connu était un mensonge. Que toute la douleur que j'ai eu à endurer, toutes les souffrances infligées par mon propre peuple, que tout cela était pour rien. Alors je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde comme ça. Tu as bien dit que tu avais un souhait à m'accorder ? Un souhait qui peut être tout ce que je désire, non ? Bien ! Alors voici mon souhait. »

« Belldandy, je souhaite que tu….

« Belldandy ? »

Lentement, Belldandy ouvrit les yeux, dans la lumière de la maison, un visage la fixait, avec des yeux marrons et des cheveux sombres, des yeux qui la regardait avec tendresse.

« Azaz... Keiichi ? »

Le visage du jeune homme se fissura d'un sourire. « Tu t'es endormi dans mes bras. Tu te souviens ? Il y'a eu une bagarre entre Uld et Skuld, et tu as accidentellement utilisé une trop grande quantité de ta magie pour les faire arrêter. » expliqua Keiichi, ses yeux préoccupés par l'état de sa déesse. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air de faire un mauvais rêve depuis un petit moment. »

La déesse cligna des yeux de surprise, avant de lentement s'asseoir avec l'aide de Keiichi. « Je... oui, je vais bien. C'était juste un souvenir d'il y'a très longtemps, rien de plus. »

« Ça t'embête si je te demande de quoi il s'agissait ? »

La Norne lui sourit. « Non... pas du tout. C'était mon premier contrat en temps que déesse de première classe. Il y'avait de nombreuses questions en rapport avec moi qui m'empêchaient de lui accorder son souhait, mais j'ai finalement été capable de le réaliser avec l'aide de mon vieux professeur, Célestin. »

En face d'elle, Keiichi sourit. « Je parie que tu as rendu ce gars vraiment très heureux quand tu as finalement pu exaucer son vœu. » lui dit-il avec assurance.

Belldandy hésita un instant, regardant fixement Keiichi avec une expression qu'il ne comprenait pas, avant de finalement faire un léger hochement de tête. « Oui... » murmura-t-elle, surprenant le jeune homme en se déplaçant vers lui pour envelopper ses bras autour de son torse.

Regardant Keiichi droit dans les yeux, alors que dans son esprit les traits du visage d'Azazel se superposaient à ceux de son bien aimé, Belldandy répondit :

« Oui... Je crois que je l'ai fait. »

« Belldandy, je souhaite que tu mettes un terme à ma vie ici et maintenant. Emmène-moi très loin de ce royaume, puis dans les temps futurs, je veux renaître. Quand je renaîtrais, je souhaite alors que tu me retrouves, et quand tu m'auras trouvé, je veux que tu me montre toi-même ce que signifie vraiment « vivre ». Est-ce acceptable ? Est-ce que tu peux m'accorder ce souhait ? »

FIN

Fanfic que j'ai adoré et donc que j'ai traduite avec accord de l'auteur.

Vous pouvez toujours accéder à nos autres fanfics ou scantrads sur ce site »:

.fr/amgdream/?cat=34

Pour les autres œuvres de l'auteur (en anglais) c'est par ici :

.net/u/486036/Nena_Camadera


End file.
